Death Lovers
by LadySade
Summary: Lorsque Near fausse compagnie à la cellule d'enquête pour aller s'isoler dans une chambre d'hôtel loin d'eux, il n'est pas surpris de découvrir que son éternel rival l'a suivi... Yaoi. Min16. Matt, Mello, Near. En pause, voir profil.
1. Chocolat et colère

Death Lovers.

Near savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter la cellule d'enquête sans prévenir qui que ce soit, et arriver jusqu'à cet hôtel pour y louer une chambre avait été un vrai parcours du combattant. Pour une fois il aurait presque regretté d'être aussi jeune...

Accroupi sur le parquet froid, il empilait des sucres. Pas de dés... Les sucres faisaient très bien l'affaire en fait. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à Kira. Il aurait voulu essorer son esprit comme une serpillère pour l'avoir propre et vide... Ne plus penser à L non plus. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, et c'était la première fois qu'il désirait une chose pareille. Il finit par se relever et s'approcha de l'énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immensité du vide et, beaucoup plus bas, sur les lumières de la ville. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui, et sourit, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il était tellement prévisible...

« Bonsoir Mello. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

Le blond le rejoignit, et regarda par la baie vitrée, l'air vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à le surprendre.

« Alors Near, tu avances ? »

« Non, tu vois bien... »

« Mouais... Pas ton genre de fausser compagnie à tes nounous. »

Mello avait sorti une tablette de chocolat et la déballait lentement, ravi de voir qu'il avait finalement réussi à capter l'attention du gosse. Mais la tablette était minuscule, et, même s'il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Near, il n'avait aucune envie de partager SON chocolat... Tout en croquant dedans il se mit à réfléchir. Il sentait toujours le regard du plus jeune posé sur lui, et il sourit. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit torturé.

« Tu en veux peut-être ? »

« ... »

« Bon, très bien ! »

Et il fit mine d'engloutir le dernier morceau qu'il avait pris soin de serrer bien trop fort entre ses doigts.

« Non attend ! »

Il ne put retenir un petit rire satisfait. Mais finit quand même son mouvement et se mit à mâcher en prenant tout son temps, profitant de l'air dépité de son rival. Il avala et rit encore. Puis il tendit le bras et approcha ses doigts poisseux de chocolat de la bouche de Near.

« Tiens, lèche... »

L'air outragé qu'il prit ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire et il appuya son index sur ses lèvres, forçant délicatement le passage. Le regard noir qu'il lui lançait le comblait de bonheur. Il adorait faire naitre des émotions sur ce visage toujours trop lisse et trop froid. Même lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort de L, Near n'avait pas réagi et était resté impassible. Mello savait bien qu'à l'intérieur, il était dévasté, mais son visage toujours lisse comme du marbre le rendait fou. Alors, depuis leur plus jeune âge, il n'avait eu de cesse de le faire réagir, de lui arracher ce masque de mort. Il pouvait bien rester calme et ne jamais rien montrer aux autres, même à Watari si ça lui plaisait, mais pas avec lui. Il ne le tolérerait pas.

Il vit avec plaisir une très légère rougeur naitre sur les joues de porcelaine de son vis-à-vis et sentit une petite langue toucher le bout de son doigt. Elle s'enroula d'abord timidement autour puis Near saisit son poignet et sortit l'index de sa bouche pour pouvoir lécher à son aise le reste de sa main, s'attardant entre les phalanges et allant jusqu'à la paume. Mello trouvait cette vision bien trop érotique, et il aurait aimé s'être barbouillé de chocolat ailleurs...

« J'en ai aussi ici si tu veux... » S'entendit-il dire en désignant sa propre bouche.

« Mmmmh... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le garçon s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, le faisant basculer au sol, et Near s'assit à califourchon sur lui, léchant doucement leur contour. Il finit par les entrouvrir pour qu'il puisse atteindre le chocolat qui restait à l'intérieur, mais le plus jeune se contenta de rire en se redressant.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu veux que je t'embrasse, Mello ! »

Il se renfrogna. Pourquoi serait-ce si inimaginable ? Il était vrai qu'à la Wammy's House ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proche malgré ces efforts pour animer son si joli visage... Si seulement Near n'était pas aussi... frigide ! Ce constat le désola... Il y aura tant de choses à faire avec cette si jolie bouche... Il sentit son désir monter, et regretta le tempérament de feu de Matt... Lui au moins avait tout de suite compris ! Même L avait compris... Mais pas Near. Lui qui était si intelligent, il ne comprenait rien aux désirs qui habitaient Mello... Et ne devaient surement rien comprendre aux siens non plus, s'il en ressentait bien de ce genre. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, essayant d'oublier le poids qui appuyait délicieusement sur son bas ventre et la chaleur qui le gagnait.

« Near, tu m'écrases ! »

« Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu aimes ça... » fit-il avec un air totalement innocent sur le visage, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux si clairs, tandis qu'il bougeait lentement son bassin. Mello crut que son coeur avait raté un battement. Alors il l'avait senti. Et il se moquait de lui, là, non ? Dans un cri de rage, le blond l'attrapa par les épaules pour le déloger et roula sur lui, s'allongeant sur son corps et plaquant son entrejambe contre celui du plus jeune. L'expression de Near était redevenue vide, l'énervant encore plus. Il avait envie de le frapper. Ça le détendrait. Mais il se retint et, poussant un soupir, se releva. Il alla s'assoir dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et sortit une nouvelle tablette de chocolat, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui palpitait douloureusement entre ses cuisses tandis qu'il croisait les jambes. Fermant les yeux tout en mâchant, il entendit les chaussettes de Near frotter sur le parquet. Puis il sentit qu'on le poussait et, avec un grognement, lui fit un peu de place.

« Tu ne peux pas t'assoir normalement ? Tes pieds me font mal ! »

Toujours cette manie de s'assoir comme L, mais en ne pliant souvent qu'un seul genou. Near ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser son menton sur ses bras croisés. L'entendant soupirer à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il essayait de profiter de sa tablette, il se tourna vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, balançant lentement son pied qui pendait en dehors du fauteuil. Il lui fourra les deux derniers morceaux de chocolat dans la bouche en souriant. Near eut d'abord l'air un peu surpris, puis tourna ses yeux sombres vers lui.

« Kechtufais ? »

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu vas gaspiller ! »

Enfin un vrai sourire... Il était vraiment mignon. Un vrai gosse. Pourquoi lui et Matt avaient-ils perdu cet air innocent ? Near finit d'avaler et reprit le cours de ses pensées, fixant le ciel sombre à l'extérieur. Le contact de son corps contre l'épaule et la cuisse de Mello devenait insoutenable. Il le brulait. Se levant d'un bond, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Matt s'énervait toujours quand il faisait ça, mais ça le détendait. Et, visiblement, son rival se moquait éperdument qu'il tourne comme un lion en cage. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il était venu... Mais quand il avait vu sortir Near en douce, il n'avait pas pu résister. C'était bien trop tentant. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait réellement faire... Il avait juste eu envie de le suivre, et, peut-être, de fendiller son expression toujours si placide. Une petite voix le tira des sa rêverie :

« Dis Mello, ça ferait quoi si j'appuyais sur la détente ? »

« Qu... Putain Near rends-moi ça tout d'suite ! »

Mais, alors qu'il se rapprochait pour récupérer son arme qu'il avait bêtement dû perdre dans le fauteuil, le gosse la pointa sur lui, le faisant s'arrêter net.

« Tu crois que tu auras le temps d'avoir mal avant que ta cervelle ne repeigne la chambre ? »

Le blond déglutit difficilement, essayant de se convaincre qu'il y avait la sécurité, et que Near n'avait sans doute jamais utilisé d'arme à feu. Mais il le savait intelligent, et bien assez pour avoir surement déjà lu un manuel, ou au moins retenu le truc en regardant un film à la Wammy's...

« Fais pas l'con, rends-le-moi. »

Un sourire cruel transforma totalement le visage angélique de son rival et le coup partit, l'atteignant à l'épaule.

« Idiot ! »

Il récupéra l'arme et se servit de la crosse pour le frapper en plein visage, le faisant s'écraser au sol.

« Raaaaaah ! Near ! T'aurais pu me tuer bordel ! Et t'as bousillé ma veste ! »

Il l'arracha de son dos et regarda la déchirure.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu fais vraiment chier, sale gosse ! »

Et il se mit à le bourrer de coup de pied, le regardant cracher son sang. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour évaluer les dégâts en enlevant son t-shirt. La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer son épaule. Avait-il visé cet endroit ? Ou à côté de lui ? Ou bien simplement raté son coup...? Il préféra ne pas y penser. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait oublié de mettre le cran de sureté et que Near ne l'avait pas fait exprès? Il n'en était vraiment pas convaincu, mais décida d'opter pour cette solution. Sinon il serrait bien obligé de coller une balle entre les si jolis yeux du gamin...

Il regarda la loque sanglante à ses pieds et enragea à nouveau. Son visage ne montrait rien. Même pas sa douleur. Il lui avait pourtant surement brisé plusieurs côtes ! Il se pencha pour l'attraper par le col et l'obliger à se redresser et prendre appui sur ses genoux.

« Alors p'tit con, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Gn... »

« Réponds ! » Et il se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Seulement Near ne disait rien, se contentant de le fixer comme s'il ne le voyait même pas. Il le laissa retomber lourdement au sol en le lâchant et glissa du fauteuil jusqu'au plancher froid. Il tira sur les cheveux clairs pour rapprocher son rival et prit sa tête sur ses genoux, la caressant doucement.

« Pourquoi es-tu obligé de m'énerver comme ça à chaque fois ? Tu aimes que je te fasse du mal ? »

« Non... »

« Alors pourquoi tu me cherches toujours comme ça, hein ? »

« Sais pas... »

« Le grand N ne sait pas ? C'est la meilleure... »

« Ne te moque pas de moi... »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

Et ils tournèrent tous deux leur regard ailleurs, essayant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Pour Near, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, son expression de tous les jours suffisait largement, mais pour le blond... Il se sentait à nouveau bouillir. Il se mit à tirer sur les mèches blanches rebelles de plus en plus fort en les enroulant autour de ses doigts. Reportant son attention sur le gamin, il constata que son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif et tira encore plus violemment. Il se crispa enfin lorsque, avec un bruit de déchirure, une mèche resta dans sa main. Mello la regarda, et l'amena à son nez pour la sentir. Elle avait une odeur de pomme... Un shampoing pour enfant, à tous les coups. Near se mit à geindre en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, ce qui décida le blond à se relever et le porter jusqu'au lit en laissant son arme sur le parquet. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le reprit dans ses bras, lui massant doucement le dos d'une main distraite tout en regardant son visage toujours aussi calme. Il finit par fourrer la mèche qu'il tenait toujours dans sa poche, et s'éloigna un peu. Near ouvrit des yeux interrogateurs.

« T'inquiètes, j'pars pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

« Non. Je sais, tu ne t'inquiètes jamais pour rien d'ailleurs ! » s'écria-t-il, sa rage montant à nouveau. Il se jeta sur lui, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise blanche maculée de sang pour découvrir son torse d'albâtre. Il était si pâle... Near ne réagissait même pas. Il se pencha sur son cou tout en s'installant sur lui, et le mordilla. Toujours aucune réaction. Il descendit suçoter un téton qui durcit dans sa bouche tandis qu'il pressait son bassin contre celui du jeune garçon. Rien. Il se redressa pour le regarder, aucune expression, son regard tourné vers l'extérieur, perdu dans le ciel orageux. Il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder. Si beau... Il plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, et vit enfin ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Il se mit à les lécher, caressant ses cheveux et son torse tout en frottant son entrejambe déjà dur contre celui de Near et réussit à lui arracher un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et son boxer, saisissant son sexe qui se réveillait lentement. Il lui caressa la joue de l'autre main et sentit enfin le gosse répondre à son baiser, ses petits bras l'entourant et le serrant fort. Il lâcha son membre pour pouvoir faire courir ses doigts sur son ventre. Mello voulait prendre son temps. S'il avait commencé par là, c'était uniquement pour le faire enfin réagir. Le plus jeune le laissa accéder à sa bouche, sa langue touchant timidement la sienne tandis qu'il l'enroulait autour avant de partir à la découverte du reste de ce nouveau territoire inconnu. Il goûtait encore le chocolat... Near écarta ses cuisses et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, faisant bouger ses hanches au même rythme que celle du blond. Il allait le rendre fou... S'il n'y avait pas eu Matt à la Wammy's House il l'aurait déjà embrassé et prit depuis longtemps. Il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir frappé... Presque ! Mais l'élancement qu'il sentait toujours dans son épaule tandis qu'il essayait de coller encore plus son corps au sien balaya sa culpabilité naissante. Il dut finalement casser leur baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

« Mello je...je... »

« Mais tu bégayes ma parole ! » ricana-t-il.

« Humpf... »

Near essaya de le repousser, boudeur.

« T'es trop chou quand tu me laisses voir tes émotions, tu sais... »

« Humpf... »

Mello rit à nouveau. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable. Il se redressa pour lui enlever son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, hésitant quelques secondes sur ses chaussettes. En règle générale il trouvait ça vraiment peu seyant au lit, mais là... Elles renforçaient son apparente fragilité. Il décida de les lui laisser et se débarrassa de ses bottines et de ses propres chaussettes, puis délassa son pantalon de cuir avant de l'enlever ainsi que son boxer. Il se recoucha sur Near et gémit lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent, faisant sursauter son rival qui semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de la situation depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser. Il voulut reprendre leur baiser là où ils avaient dû l'interrompre, mais Near tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« J'ai mal aux côtes. »

« Ah. Je suis désolé. »

Devant l'air ébahi de son rival, il se mordit la langue. Il venait de s'excuser là ? Quel idiot ! À nouveau énervé, il ravit ses lèvres de force et l'obligea à les ouvrir en saisissant sa mâchoire. Il sentit ses dents, mais n'y prêta pas attention, frottant son membre douloureux contre le sien. Les ongles de Near lui rentraient dans la peau du dos tandis qu'il empoignait leurs deux sexes et se mettait à les branler ensemble. Le gémissement du plus jeune fut étouffé par sa bouche, mais il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il cassa le baiser pour mettre ses doigts dans la jolie petite bouche de Near qui leur donna un méchant coup de dents, le faisant rire.

« Suce, si tu ne veux pas le regretter après ! »

Un grognement lui répondit, mais ses doigts étaient déjà assez humides. Il dut ensuite détacher les jambes de Near de sa taille, car malgré son manque d'enthousiasme soudain, celui-ci n'avait pas desserré sa prise. Il les reposa de chaque côté de son propre corps, les genoux pliés, et, après avoir lâché leur sexe pour pouvoir prendre appui sur son bras, glissa sa main entre les fesses du gamin qui les serra instantanément.

« Détends-toi ! »

« Non ! »

« Comme tu veux... »

Et il força le passage en introduisant directement deux doigts dans l'anneau étroit de son intimité, lui arrachant un cri et sentant ses ongles se renfoncer dans sa chair.

« Je t'avais dit de te détendre ! »

« Mello, arrête... », geignit-il.

« Jamais. »

Il commença à le préparer, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux de plus en plus amples à l'intérieur du jeune corps, avant d'enfoncer un troisième doigt, le faisant encore crier. Il aurait pu chercher sa prostate pour lui donner un peu de plaisir au milieu de toute cette souffrance, mais n'en avait pas envie. C'était de sa faute s'il se montrait aussi brutal. Il l'énervait autant qu'il l'attirait.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et attrapa le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller doucement, le faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup ce son. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts tout en se redressant, ravi de voir le visage de son rival aussi expressif. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux, emplis de larmes, et sa respiration était saccadée.

« Si tu te décidais à être sage, je pourrais te faire plaisir avant de continuer... »

« Me faire plaisir ? Ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est que tu arrêtes Mello ! »

« Non. »

« Alors fait comme tu veux ! » hurla-t-il.

Mello sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui, mais essaya de se calmer en respirant profondément. Il décida de le faire coopérer d'une autre manière... et en lui faisant plaisir ! Il ne voulait pas l'amocher davantage, et il avait toujours un peu de sang sur le menton. Il le lécha, bien qu'il fut déjà coagulé, et descendit embrasser sa gorge, puis son torse. Il suçota ses tétons avec douceur tout en reprenant son sexe en main, le caressant lentement, avant de descendre en traçant une ligne de salive invisible qui fit frissonner Near avec sa langue jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il remonta ensuite le long de sa queue, le léchant toujours, jusqu'à son gland, lui arrachant un halètement rauque. Mello leva les yeux et vit Near qui le fixait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les joues encore plus rouges et le regard brillant. Il était tellement plus beau sans son masque d'impassibilité. Et tellement plus excitant aussi... Il lui sourit tout en donnant de petits coups de langue à la tête gonflé de désir de son membre, le regardant tandis qu'il gémissait. Deux petites mains vinrent jouer avec ses cheveux alors qu'il le titillait encore et il fut surpris qu'il ne pousse pas sa tête pour qu'il le prenne enfin complètement en bouche. Il serra alors légèrement ses lèvres en les laissant juste assez entrouvertes pour permettre au sexe de son rival d'entrer dans sa bouche et les descendit lentement, l'engloutissant en fermant les yeux. Il entendit Near gémir plus fort tandis que ses doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux de manière désordonnée. Son rival perdait enfin un peu de son calme à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'il sentit le gland au fond de sa gorge, il reprit la base de son membre dans sa main, et se mit à le pomper avec force, le faisant crier et se débattre sous lui. Mais il le tenait fermement de l'autre, gardant son bassin plaqué contre le lit.

« Mello...Ah... Mello... Arrête ça ! »

Mais Mello ne voulait pas arrêter. Surtout pas. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Near gesticuler désespérément, son visage tordu par le plaisir, les yeux clos, gémissant fortement.

« Ah Mello ! Je vais jouir ! Arrête ! »

Le blond accéléra un peu le mouvement de ses lèvres et en profita pour le lâcher et réintroduire un doigt dans son intimité qui c'était déjà resserrée, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il trouva tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait, et se mit à aller et venir contre le centre de son plaisir en rajoutant un deuxième doigt.

« Melloooo ! »

Et Near se libéra dans sa gorge en contractant tous ses muscles, lui arrachant presque les cheveux qu'il avait entortillés autour de ses doigts comme il le faisait habituellement avec les siens. Mello avala tout et le lécha consciencieusement avant de remonter l'embrasser en se rallongeant sur son jeune corps tremblant et s'installant entre ses jambes tout en retirant ses doigts de l'intérieur de son rival. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, et que Near lui répondait avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il se guida contre son intimité, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune.

« Fais-moi confiance, Near. Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste te donner du plaisir, comme ce que je viens de faire... Tu crois que tu pourrais m'accorder un peu de ta confiance ? » lui susurra-t-il en rompant le baiser.

« ...Oui. Je pense bien. »

L'intense réflexion qui était passée durant une fraction de seconde sur son visage tandis qu'il avait semblé hésiter le fit rire et sa réponse le ravit. Il appuya plus fort son sexe, sentant l'anneau de muscles s'écarter doucement et enserrer son gland. Il poussa encore un peu plus fort, et se sentit aspirer à l'intérieur, gémissant et s'enfonçant brusquement en lui jusqu'à la garde.

« Aah ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Pardon...pardon... Détends-toi Near, je serai doux maintenant. Je te le promets. Tu es juste tellement... bon ! »

Il attendit un peu qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, l'embrassant et le caressant, pinçant un téton pour lui faire oublier la douleur qui l'écartelait plus bas. La langue de son partenaire jouait avec la sienne, et il avait du mal à reconnaitre le garçon qu'il avait qualifié de frigide une heure plus tôt dans celui qui lui dévorait la bouche en ce moment. Il finit par manquer d'air, mais ne voulait pas se séparer de ses lèvres si douces... Il sentit alors deux petites mains le repousser et s'écarta en lui lançant un regard noir, vexer. Mais en voyant Near haleter, le souffle court, il rougit. Lui aussi avait besoin de respirer ! Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et son amant se mit à onduler des hanches sous lui. Il n'avait visiblement plus trop mal. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et se mit à bouger avec prudence en lui, le faisant grimacer.

« Tu vas t'habituer, ça va aller. »

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait toute cette gentillesse mielleuse, mais elle lui semblait naturelle avec Near. Il avait l'air tellement fragile... Lorsqu'il tapa le centre de son plaisir, son rival cria d'une tout autre manière, ses ongles griffant ses épaules. Encouragé, il se mit à cogner en lui de toutes ses forces sans quitter son visage d'ange des yeux, adorant le voir s'illuminer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la douleur laissait sa place à l'extase.

« Aaaah... Near ! »

Il se mit à gémir avec lui, le trouvant tellement étroit... Il prit ses cuisses et leurs peaux se mirent à claquer l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit mat qui l'excita encore plus, le faisant se redresser sur ses genoux pour pouvoir s'enfoncer encore plus loin, touchant son but à chaque coup de reins.

« Ah ! Mello ! Mello ! Je vais jouir ! Ah ! »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Pas encore ! »

Et, arrêtant de bouger, il détacha rapidement un de ses minces bracelets en caoutchouc qu'il portait pour s'en servir pour attacher la base du sexe de Near, serrant fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça... Donc je n'ai pas d'anneau sur moi, mais ça fera très bien l'affaire. » Ricana-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre ses vas et vient et, très vite, Near compris à quoi l'anneau improvisé servait.

« Enlève-moi ça tout de suite Mello ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! » Hurla-t-il. « Laisse-moi jouir ! »

« Hors de question ! Tu jouiras quand JE l'aurai décidé et pas avant ! »

Near sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait cru reconnaitre de la tendresse dans ce nouveau Mello qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais, visiblement, il s'était lourdement trompé, et il était toujours aussi cruel.

« Mello... Tu avais promis... »

« J'ai promis d'être doux pour que tu n'aies pas mal. Et maintenant, je ne pense pas te faire souffrir ! Si ? »

Near fut bien forcé de reconnaitre que non, il ne lui faisait pas du tout mal, au contraire.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me supplier ! » Ricana-t-il méchamment.

« Mello ! »

Et il ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis des années, il devait à peine commencer à marcher à l'époque... Il se sentait honteux. Faire « ça » avec son rival de toujours et désormais ennemi était déjà assez dégradant sans qu'en plus il ne doive se mettre à le supplier pour pouvoir jouir ! Il se promit de ne pas céder, et serra les dents tout en se focalisant sur le sexe de Mello qui allait et venait toujours en lui à une cadence infernale, lui procurant un plaisir immense à chaque fois qu'il tapait contre sa prostate, ne ratant jamais sa cible.

Cela faisait une heure maintenant que Mello l'avait empêché de jouir, et Near n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que son sexe allait exploser. Et son amant ne semblait absolument pas se fatiguer, gémissant juste régulièrement, venant chercher ses lèvres et changeant de temps en temps de position, continuant à faire crier Near bien que sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser après tout ce temps à se faire pilonner.

« Mello... J'en peux plus... Mello ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais, Near ? »

« Si ! Mais je veux jouir... »

Il avait à nouveau cette adorable petite voix qui le faisait fondre.

« Supplie-moi. »

« Non ! »

« Tant pis pour toi... »

« Mello ! » s'écria-t-il alors que le blond frappait encore le centre de son plaisir. Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur position de départ, mais Near n'arrivait plus à garder ses jambes enrouler autour de la taille de son rival. Son endurance commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter, on aurait dit qu'il aurait pu continuer ainsi toute la nuit...

« Mello... S'il te plait... »

« Mmmmh... »

« Mello ! Tu m'avais promis ! »

« Oui... Réessaye. »

« Mello... Je t'en supplie... »

« Tu me supplies de quoi ? De continuer ? »

« Non ! Mello, laisse-moi jouir... s'il te plait. »

« Si tu en as tellement envie... »

« Oui ! S'il te plait Mello ! Fais-moi jouir... » Et il rougit en baissant la tête.

« Je te préviens, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'arrêter pour autant ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux Mello ! » S'écria-t-il en relevant la tête, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

Et le blond détacha l'anneau improvisé. Near jouit immédiatement dans un gémissement rauque et Mello sentit l'anneau de chair son contracter autour de son sexe alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir en lui. Il sentit son propre orgasme monter, et le laissa déferler, se laissant emporter par la lame de fond qui le fit se libérer au plus profond du jeune corps tremblant. Il se laissa alors lourdement retomber sur Near et l'embrassa avant d'appuyer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Mais, en se rappelant des coups qu'il lui avait donnés, il se redressa.

« Tu as encore mal aux côtes ? »

« Non, plus du tout. »

« Je ne t'en ai pas cassée ? » demanda Mello, étonné.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être que tu en as fêlé une ou deux, mais pour l'instant ça va... »

« Tant mieux ! » Et le blond lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre avec joie, enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds tout en le collant à lui, l'enserrant de ses bras et soupirant d'aise.

« Mello... Je croyais que ça ne voudrait pas dire que tu t'arrêterais... » Le taquina Near.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, ne t'en fais pas ! » Ricana le blond en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il vit avec délice son amant blanchir et ses lèvres prendre une teinte crayeuse tellement il les serraient fort, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Il le serra dans ses bras tout en roulant sur le dos, Near se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Il le fit s'assoir sur son torse et prit son sexe en bouche, le suçant avec application. Au début le membre resta mou, mais, avec un peu de patience, et beaucoup d'adresse, il le fit durcir en quelques minutes, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Near tandis qu'il enfonçait à nouveau ses doigts dans l'intimité désormais plus que lubrifiée du gamin, caressant sa prostate. Il le regarda et la vision de son rival, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers le bas, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entrouverte, sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements rauques tandis qu'il se mordait parfois les lèvres tout en les léchant, faillit le rendre fou. Il sentit son désir remonter en flèche et le fit basculer, le retournant sans ménagement pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes, la croupe offerte. Il glissa un coussin sous son bas ventre pour la surélever et lui chuchota :

« On a pas encore testé comme ça... »

« Mello... Non... Arrête... »

« Tu demandes ça depuis le début ! Si je t'avais écouté, nous n'aurions rien fait... Tu trouves vraiment que notre rivalité vaut la peine de se priver de tout ce plaisir, Near ? »

« Mmmh... »

Il semblait hésiter, les yeux toujours fermés et les sourcils froncés. Finalement il les rouvrit et le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Je le savais ! » ria Mello avant de se renfoncer dans l'antre chaud et humide de son jeune amant avec un cri de plaisir auquel se joignit celui de Near. Très vite, son jeune amant vint à la rencontre de ses coups de reins, ses doigts déchirant les draps sous lui tandis qu'il gémissait, et leurs peaux se remirent à claquer l'une contre l'autre.

« Même après tout ça, tu es toujours aussi étroit Near... »

« Ah ! C'est... ah... toi... qui es énorme... Aaah ! »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment... » fit-il en se penchant pour se coller contre son dos, lui embrassant la nuque sans lâcher ses hanches qu'ils faisaient bouger au même rythme que son sexe qui s'enfonçait avant de ressortir entièrement du fourreau étroit et brulant de son rival, pour mieux y revenir, tapant contre sa prostate encore et encore et encore, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus puissants. Mello prit son membre en main et se mit à le branler en même temps.

« Tu aimes, Near ? »

« Beaucoup... Melloooooo... »

« Tu veux jouir ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! »

« Tu penses l'avoir mérité ? » Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille avant de la mordiller et de la lécher.

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

« Mmmmmh... Oui, tu l'as mérité il me semble ! »

« Mello... »

Il se mit à bouger plus vite en lui tout en accélérant le mouvement de son poignet, gémissant contre la nuque du gamin au fur et à mesure que son propre orgasme montait. Il avait pris tout son temps la première fois, voulant profiter de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il se sentait tellement bien. Il eut une soudaine pensée pour Matt, qu'il savait aimer de tout son coeur, et se sentit réellement coupable pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison, hein ? Lui et Matt ne parlaient jamais de leurs sentiments, se contentant de s'aimer avec leurs corps et leurs bouches... Et Near... Near était Near. Unique. Comme chacun des garçons qui avaient grandi à la Wammy's House.

Near dut sentir son trouble, car il arrêta les mouvements de sa croupe et se retourna en regardant au-dessus de son épaule :

« Mello ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi. »

Il se redressa après l'avoir embrassé rapidement et se saisit de ses hanches, recommençant à le pilonner violemment.

« Branle-toi. »

« Mais, Mello... »

« Fais-le, s'il te plaît. »

Near obéit, prenant son sexe dans sa main et la faisant glisser rapidement dessus, jouant avec son pouce sur le sommet de son gland. Il rendit les coups de reins de Mello comme il pouvait tout en se branlant de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Sa voix était cassée, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme le submergé et que son amant s'enfonça brutalement en lui en relâchant sa semence, il cria. Le liquide chaud aspergea les draps en l'éclaboussant et sa main en fut recouverte. Il allait se laisser aller sur le lit malgré le liquide collant, mais Mello l'attira à lui, loin de la tache, et il se laissa aller contre son torse, frottant son dos contre. Le blond remonta ses genoux contre ceux de Near tout en le serrant fort. Il se sentait épuisé.

« Mello... »

« Oui Near ? »

« Embrasse-moi... »

« À tes ordres, petit prince. »

Le surnom le fit rire, et il sentit des lèvres chaudes dans son cou qui parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres en passant par la mâchoire tout en lui posant une multitude de petits baisers légers qui le chatouillèrent, continuant à le faire rire. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue douce de Mello s'introduire dans sa bouche, il l'accueillit avec joie, se retournant un peu pour pouvoir approfondir l'échange. Les mains de son rival parcoururent la peau de son torse en le faisant frissonner tandis qu'il l'attrapait par la nuque pour le rapprocher encore. Quand ils durent tous deux récupérer leur souffle, ils se sourirent mutuellement. Mello était ravi de ne pas revoir ce masque d'indifférence sur les traits angéliques de cet improbable amant. Il le serra dans ses bras et Near les recouvrit avec les siens en se blottissant dans la douce chaleur du corps de son ennemi.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il avait envie d'encore le garder un peu, rien que pour lui... Juste encore un peu.

« Mello ? »

« Oui Near ? »

« Est-ce que... tu peux rester ? Juste ce soir... »

« Oui je peux... Si tu es sûr d'oser dormir avec moi ! »

« Mmmmmh... Oui je suis sûr ! »

« Alors c'est décider, je reste ! »

Et Near soupira d'aise, sentant les lèvres de Mello dans sa nuque. En quelques secondes, il s'endormit. Mello ne put s'empêcher de penser à Matt, qu'il devrait au moins prévenir, mais même s'il se contentait de lui envoyer un sms il était sûr qu'il le rappellerait, et il ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec lui avec Near dans les parages. Et il était trop bien avec le gamin dans ses bras que pour le lâcher et aller passer son coup de fil dans la salle de bain. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Il prit la couverture pour les couvrir et resserra encore un peu son étreinte autour du corps de son petit amant.

« Bonne nuit petit prince... »

Et, sans même prendre la peine d'éteindre la petite lampe qui les avait baigné de sa douce lumière toute la soirée, il s'endormit, le coeur léger.

FIN... ?

Reviews please !

J'hésite beaucoup à lui faire une suite, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! Je sais que cette fic n'était pas du tout prévue, mais ça m'a pris, comme ça, tout d'un coup, là tout à l'heure, et j'ai tout écrit en quelques heures. En espérant qu'elle vous aura plu, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée/journée !


	2. Pomme et souvenir

Death Lovers 2.

Mello se réveilla dans un lit glacé, seul. Et il détesta ça. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se tirait en douce. Sauf avec Matt. Avec lui il se réveillait toujours en sentant son corps brulant collé au sien. Et dès qu'il esquissait un geste pour se lever, il se retrouvait emprisonner dans ses bras, couvert de baisers... Son sexe se rappela douloureusement à lui.

« Putain de Near... »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comme ce gosse si peu débrouillard quand il s'agissait des choses de tous les jours avait fait pour retourner au SPK. Surement qu'il avait dû appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne le chercher... Il eut un sourire triste en pensant qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais comme ça, en tête à tête. Near ne sortait jamais. Et quand il ne pouvait faire autrement, il y avait toujours un adulte qui l'accompagnait.

Il roula sur le dos et sentit un objet dur sur le coussin. Il se redressa pour y découvrir son arme. Avec son bracelet de caoutchouc enroulé autour du canon. Ça le fit rire. Il le dénoua et le repassa à son poignet. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce gamin serait aussi chaud... Son membre sembla se durcir encore plus. Mello décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant et se leva, cherchant ses vêtements du regard. La chambre était vraiment dans un drôle d'état. Du sang sur le parquet, une balle fichée dans le mur, les draps en lambeaux...

Il récupéra son boxer et son pantalon, les enfilant en sautillant, et glissa son arme derrière. Normal que sans ceinture, il l'ait perdu en s'asseyant la veille. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait tombé pendant qu'il roulait en moto ! Il sortit son gsm tout en cherchant son t-shirt et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour lire ses messages. Il n'en avait que trois, de Matt, évidemment.

Le premier était plutôt encourageant : Rentre, j'ai envie de toi.

Le deuxième, excitant : Je commence sans toi, Mello... Ne m'oblige pas à jouir sur mon pauvre gsm...

Le troisième par contre le fit soupirer : Bâtard, tu rentres, t'es mort !

Il avait voulu l'appeler, mais là il n'était pas sûr qu'une engueulade au téléphone en plus de celle qu'il allait subir en rentrant en vaille vraiment la peine.

Il attrapa ses chaussettes et ses bottes et revint s'assoir pour les mettre à son aise, cherchant déjà une idée pour faire oublier à Matt qu'il avait découché un soir où il lui avait promis de rentrer. Le rouquin se fichait pas mal que Mello ne le prévienne pas et disparaisse, même pendant plusieurs jours, mais s'il avait eut le malheur de lui promettre de passer la nuit avec lui, et ne venait pas... Et bien, il s'étonnait d'avoir survécu jusqu'à maintenant ! Face aux autres, Matt le respectait et ne montrait rien de leur relation, mais en privé... Il soupira à nouveau rien que d'y penser.

Lorsqu'enfin il franchit la porte de ce qui leur servait de planque personnelle, il serra les dents, attendant les cris. Mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna donc pour verrouiller la porte et, juste au moment où il se crut hors de danger pour quelques heures encore, une chaise se brisa sur son dos, le faisant s'effondrer contre le chambranle, sa hanche douloureusement meurtrie par la poignée. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, complètement sonné.

« Où t'étais sale bâtard ? »

« Bonjour chéri, tu t'inquiétais ? »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il regrettait déjà son impertinence. Matt allait la lui faire payer... Il se retrouva soulever par les cheveux et retourner sans ménagement tandis qu'un poids bien trop lourd lui coupait la respiration. À genoux sur lui, Matt se mit à le frapper, poings fermés, en plein visage. Il sentit sa lèvre éclater, et son nez craquer. Il n'était pas cassé. Pas encore. Il ferma les yeux. Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir et le sang envahissait sa bouche. Il aurait pu essayer de se défendre, mais n'en avait déjà plus la force. Soudain un baiser remplaça les coups, et il se sentit fondre, entrouvrant les lèvres pour le laisser passer. Mais il se fit mordre la langue, et gémit. Un autre coup l'atteignit à la tempe et il crut voir des étoiles.

« Tu pues la pomme. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

Il avait du mal à articuler, tout son visage semblait en morceaux.

« Tu t'es fait baiser par qui, salope ? » s'écria Matt en le soulevant par le col.

« Par personne... » lâcha-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Et si ça s'était produit un autre soir, le rouquin n'aurait sûrement rien dit. Seulement c'était arrivé lors de l'une de leurs nuits. Une des rares qu'ils arrivaient à grappiller par-ci par-là, discrètement, pour qu'aucune des personnes avec qui ils bossaient ne se doute de rien. Et avec toutes ses nuits de surveillance acharnée, de combines foireuses, il ne leur en restait vraiment que trop peu. Il comprenait pourquoi Matt était si en colère. Il l'avait doublement trahi. Et s'il acceptait que Mello baise avec d'autres, il ne supportait pas le mensonge. Jamais.

Les yeux verts d'eau s'étrécirent en deux fentes, il le sondait. Au bout d'un moment, il sourit, un sourire triomphant :

« Alors qui as-tu baisé, Mello ? »

« Near. »

Il se mordit la langue, le sang emplissant à nouveau sa bouche. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il était mort. Aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre.

« P'tite pute. »

Et Matt se releva, l'attrapant par les cheveux et le trainant jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour le jeter dans la cabine de douche.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Mello voulut protester, mais il ne s'était pas encore lavé. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui mentir, prétendre qu'il n'avait rien fait avec personne. La pomme n'était vraiment pas son genre... Il enleva donc difficilement ses vêtements, affaler et plier en deux dans l'étroitesse de la cabine, mais n'avait pas la force de se relever. Il entendait Matt fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine puis prendre de l'eau au lavabo, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux en attendant que son tortionnaire revienne, essayant d'oublier son épaule blessée, sa hanche douloureuse, et surtout son visage en miettes quand il sentit un liquide glacé lui bruler le visage et cria, mais une main lui claqua le menton.

« N'avale pas idiot, tu vas te rendre malade. Et garde les yeux fermés ! »

Il essaya d'éloigner la source de cette eau qui lui agressait le nez et compris. Il le lavait à l'eau de javel, le salopard ! Il essaya de l'atteindre avec ses pieds, mais ne rencontra que le carrelage et se fit mal. Il entendit Matt déposer le bidon et allumer la douche. Il le laissa lui rincer le visage et dès qu'il put ouvrir les yeux lui envoya une droite en plein ventre, le regardant tomber à genoux et s'écraser lamentablement avec plaisir.

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Espèce de malade ! »

« J'l'ai dilué putain, fais pas chier ! »

Matt se releva et lui retourna une gifle. Il coupa l'eau et reprit le bidon dont il aspergea le corps de Mello. Celui-ci essayait bien de se défendre, mais il était coincé et n'arrivait pas à se relever, le fond de la cabine glissait et il retombait à chaque tentative. Il le vit prendre le gant de crin et paniqua. Matt semblait trouver ça très drôle. Il reposa l'eau de javel diluée et s'accroupit, attrapant un de ses bras et se mettant à le frotter de toutes ses forces.

« Arrête bordel ! Tu m'arraches la peau ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, l'attirant à lui pour passer à son dos, puis à l'autre bras, avant de le repousser pour pouvoir laver son torse. Il reprit un peu du liquide qui l'irritait et continua sa tâche, l'air totalement absorbé. Mello ne disait plus rien. S'il fallait en passer par là pour qu'il lui pardonne, il survivrait.

« Lève-toi. »

Il obéit et le rouquin versa le reste du bidon sur le bas de son corps. Son sexe le brulait. Matt commença par ses fesses, puis ses jambes. Il se releva finalement et fit mine de prendre le membre du blond qui se retourna vers le mur.

« Là tu rêves gars ! »

« Retourne-toi ! »

« Non ! T'es complètement dingue ! »

« Mello ! »

« J'ai dit... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, sa tête heurtant violemment le carrelage. Il sentit le corps tout habillé de Matt se presser contre le sien et le gant de crin s'enrouler autour de son sexe dans une parodie de masturbation qui le fit hurler.

« J't'avais prévenu... »

Mello avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Non. Il ne pleurait jamais. Il sentit la morsure du crin passer à ses bourses et gémis. Puis Matt passa entre ses fesses.

« T'es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas pris aussi ? »

« Oui... »

« Oui quoi, Mello ? »

« Oui, je suis sur... »

« Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait chier de devoir te laver aussi à l'intérieur. » Ricana-t-il.

Matt sortit de la douche et alluma l'eau, lui passant le pommeau.

« Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller maintenant. »

Et il sortit, le laissant là, le corps meurtri et la peau brulante. Mello se laissa glisser contre le mur froid et enserra ses genoux pliés de ses bras, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière en attendant que son envie de pleurer passe.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et ne sentit pas l'eau devenir froide. Ce n'est que quand Matt lui versa du shampoing sur la tête qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il leva les yeux vers le rouquin qui semblait toujours aussi en colère, lui massant le cuir chevelu beaucoup trop fort.

« Ça fait vingt minutes que t'es là dedans, crétin. »

« Ah. »

Il se laissa faire et, même si le savon lui piquait la peau, il apprécia beaucoup. Il voulut embrasser Matt, mais ne reçut qu'une gifle en retour. Il se laissa ensuite rincer et sortit difficilement de la cabine, les jambes endormies d'être restées si longtemps coincées sous l'eau froide dans une position si inconfortable. Le rouquin le fit s'assoir sur le meuble du lavabo et le sécha. Il prit ensuite délicatement son visage en main, évaluant les dégâts. Il se penchait pour prendre une crème pour soigner ses hématomes quand il avisa sa blessure à l'épaule.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« ...Near m'a tiré dessus... »

« Après ou avant que tu l'aies baisé ? »

« Avant... »

Oubliant toute la gentillesse qu'il avait réussi à retrouver, Matt l'attrapa par le bras et le traina dans la chambre, le jetant sur le lit avec un cri de rage. Le blond l'entendit se déshabiller, mais ne bougea pas. Il avait envie de lui. Même s'il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal. Il le sentit s'allonger sur lui et l'obliger à se tourner sur le dos.

« Tu le sais quand même... Alors pourquoi, Mello ? Je ne te suffis pas ? »

Sa voix était tellement triste... Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et se contenta de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui, capturant ses lèvres et soulevant son bassin pour sentir le sexe tendu de désir de son amant si jaloux frotter le sien. Il ne bandait pas. Pas encore. Mais le sentir si dur l'excitait. Il sentit ses mains sur son corps et sursauta. Il avait gardé ses gants... Mello détestait quand il faisait ça, même si c'était lui qui, le premier, un jour où il avait refusé d'enlever les siens après une dispute, avait initié cette désagréable manie. Il se sentait sale, et avait l'impression qu'il le dégoutait et se refusait à toucher sa peau directement, même s'il savait que c'était ridicule, puisque tout le reste de son corps était en contact avec le sien. Matt s'éloigna et lui mit ses doigts gantés de cuir dans la bouche. Il n'en aimait pas du tout le goût, mais les suça quand même, conscient que s'il refusait, son amant le prendrait à sec. Il le vit sourire, et lui sourit en retour, heureux qu'il n'ait plus l'air en colère. Dès que Matt sortit ses doigts de sa bouche, Mello voulut reprendre leur baiser, mais il avait beau le tirer vers lui, le rouquin ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer avec un drôle de regard, qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Il le sentit pousser contre son intimité, mais c'était son sexe, et sans lubrifiant ni salive ! Il voulut l'empêcher de le pénétrer, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Matt l'attrapant par la cuisse tout en se guidant en lui. Mello hurla tandis que le rouquin, sans lui laisser une seconde pour s'habituer, se mit à cogner en lui de plus en plus fort. Il sentit les doigts qu'il avait léchés s'enrouler autour de sa queue et le branler tout aussi violemment.

« Matt ! Tu me fais mal, arrêtes ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas mal, moi, quand je t'imagine avec d'autres hommes ? Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de savoir que ces si jolies lèvres ont sucé la queue de Near, hein ? Parce que tu la forcément fait ! Je te connais Mello... Aaah... Tu es si serré... »

Il s'interrompit pour le prendre par les hanches, l'amenant à la rencontre de ses coups de reins, trouvant sa prostate et lui donnant enfin un peu de plaisir. Les draps lui écorchaient la peau et même le contact de son amant entre ses cuisses lui faisait mal après le lavage qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais il se contenta de subir, ne cherchant plus à éviter les hanches de Matt, lui criant de le prendre plus fort. Il voulut prendre son sexe en main puisque son partenaire avait besoin des siennes pour l'attirer à lui à chaque mouvement, mais il entendit la langue de Matt claquer contre son palais. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermés, pour voir ceux de son amant, vert émeraude tirant toujours sur ce bleu indéfinissable, le fixer intensément.

« Je... peux... aaah... Matt... »

« Non. Tu attends. »

« Mais je... aah... »

La bouche de Matt prit possession de la sienne, sa langue forçant le passage comme sa queue l'avait fait plus tôt entre ses fesses, et il se sentit se détendre, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien, savourant le léger goût de cigarette de son ami.

« Matt...Aaah... Plus fort ! »

Son amant obéit, mais resta coller à lui, passant ses bras dans son dos pour le presser contre son torse, son souffle chaud se mélangeant au sien, front contre front.

« Matt... »

« Pourquoi, Mello ? Ah... Pourquoi... »

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, l'embrassant à nouveau et mordillant ses lèvres avant de les lécher. Il appuya plus fort avec ses chevilles sur les reins de son amant, le faisant aller plus loin tandis qu'à chaque coup de boutoir le sexe de Matt touchait sa prostate, lui envoyant de délicieuses décharges de plaisir. Il souleva légèrement son bassin et son propre sexe se mit à frotter contre le ventre du rouquin, lui donnant une double dose de plaisir.

« Mello... Aaaah... Je vais jouir... » »

« Moi aussi... Ah ! »

Tout son corps se cambra tandis qu'il se libérait entre eux et il sentit les contractions de son intimité faire décharger Matt en lui avec un gémissement rauque, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle et embrassant chacun l'épaule de l'autre. Mello se sentait bien. Il était heureux que son ami ne soit plus trop en colère, bien qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion, il ne lui avait surement pas déjà pardonné, et il risquait d'en voir encore de toutes les couleurs ! Mais il se sentait bien, Matt dans ses bras, toujours à l'intérieur de lui et soupirant d'aise, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Finalement, le rouquin se laissa rouler sur le dos, se séparant du blond comme à regret et lui souriant. Il caressant sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se reculant avant que Mello n'aie pu l'attraper pour approfondir l'échange.

Matt finit par attraper son iPod, et le déposa sur le socle des baffles miniatures que Mello lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt, et les paroles alléchantes mille fois entendues de Fer Sure s'élevèrent.

« Encore cette chanson ? »

« Ouais ! Je l'adore... Et puis j'aime te baiser avec ces délicieuses paroles dans les oreilles... »

* Fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat... *

« C'est sûr, c'est pas du Shakespeare ! Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta voiture peut-être ? »

« Laisse ma caisse en dehors de ça ! Elle en a déjà assez vu, la pauvre... »

« La cave peut-être... ? »

« Mello... La dernière fois que je t'ai accompagné dans la cave, tu as torturé un type pendant deux jours... »

« Ah. C'est vrai. Très bon souvenir d'ailleurs ! J'ai adoré quand tu m'a pris à ses pieds... Son regard ! »

« Il était déjà mort, Mello. »

« Bein, ça devait être pour ça alors ! » Et le blond éclata de rire.

* We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart... *

Parfois il effrayait un peu Matt. Mais en même temps, le voir se défouler ainsi sur des salopards qui l'avaient mérité, le voir les travailler au corps pendant des heures, leur faire avouer leurs plus infimes et intimes secrets... Matt aimait cet homme-là. Celui qui pouvait broyer n'importe qui. Et il aimait avoir le privilège de le dominer. D'ailleurs, il avait du faire ses preuves pour en arriver là où leur relation en était ! À la Wammy's House, le rouquin n'aurait jamais osé rêver pouvoir effleurer son amour secret... Et pourtant...

Wammy's House, des années auparavant.

« Viens ici. »

Matt resta pétrifié. Jamais Mello ne lui avait demandé de venir près de lui, et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se comporter correctement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il sentait ses griffes le retenir par les entrailles, son sourire en coin l'enflammer et ses yeux si bleus s'enfoncer au plus profond de son âme.

« Matt ! »

Il sursauta, et se leva précipitamment du sol froid sur lequel il avait pris place en entrant dans la chambre du blond. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu. Mello lui avait juste soufflé, au moment d'aller se coucher : « Minuit, je t'attendrai. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Et, comme un idiot, il avait regardé les minutes passer, son coeur battant à tout rompre. À moins quart, il s'était levé. Il s'était déjà lavé, habillé, coiffé. Il avait envie d'une clope. Il était bien conscient de prendre une mauvaise habitude, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était la seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer lorsque Mello était dans les parages. À moins dix, il hésita longuement. Chaussures ? Pantoufles ? Chaussettes ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ami attendrait de lui, ni ce qu'il avait prévu. A moins cinq il avait finalement opté pour y aller en chaussette en portant ses bottines en main, pour le cas où Mello voudrait sortir se ballader, comme ça lui prenait souvent. Matt préférait rester à l'intérieur, mais pour lui faire plaisir, il était toujours prêt à tout. Et maintenant il était debout, incapable de se décider à aller s'assoir à l'endroit que Mello avait tapoté à côté de lui, sur son lit. Il fit un pas, hésitant, et le blond s'esclaffa.

« Je ne vais pas te mordre ! Allez, viens ici ! »

Alors il obéit, et s'assit. Un des bras de son ami l'entoura et l'obligea à lui faire face, un sourire presque cruel ne le rassurant pas du tout aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai vu, ce midi. »

Matt se crispa. Non, pas ça ! Il se sentit devenir rouge de honte.

« Et je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois. »

Il baissa les yeux, mais Mello lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder. Ses iris étaient bleu électrique. Le rouquin en eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu sais que ça m'a beaucoup excité te voir te branler comme ça, en gémissant mon nom. ? Tu es un très vilain garçon, Matt. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me toucher aussi à travers mon pantalon. C'était... insoutenable ! »

« Mello, je... je... »

« Tu veux bien recommencer, juste pour moi ? »

« Mais Mello! »

Le blond lui glissa une main entre les cuisses, souriant encore plus.

« Tu bandes déjà tellement fort, Matt... Je sais que tu en as envie ! »

Il dégrafa le pantalon de son ami rouge tomate, ouvrant la tirette, et plongea la main dans son boxer, empoignant son sexe durci de désir avec force.

« Ah ! Mello ! »

Il fit quelques mouvements, puis le lâcha et se recula pour s'adosser au mur, lui faisant comprendre d'un geste qu'il voulait qu'il continue seul. Matt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en avait effectivement envie. Mais il était surtout extrêmement gêné. Seulement, la perspective de perdre Mello par manque de courage, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité l'après-midi même à se masturber dans le parc de l'orphelinat, dans une petite clairière qu'il croyait peu fréquentée, l'effrayait trop. Il était parti précipitamment, plantant son ami sans rien dire, fou de désir après l'avoir vu lécher longuement une tablette de chocolat du bout de la langue, et il n'était donc pas étonnant que Mello l'ait suivi pour voir ce qui lui avait pris. Se souvenant de la manière dont il s'était fait jouir, il se sentit rougir encore plus. Le blond l'avait donc surement vu fourrer ses propres doigts dans son intimité brulante pour aller chercher sa prostate alors qu'il se trouvait à quatre pattes, branlant son sexe rapidement... Imaginer Mello dans les fourrés, se caressant en entendant Matt gémir son prénom l'excita encore davantage. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva, retirant son sweat rayé et son pantalon, ses chaussettes... et hésitant sur son boxer. Il finit par l'enlever et se rassit brusquement, cherchant à cacher son érection en repliant et croisant ses longues jambes aussi glabres que le reste de son corps. Mais Mello glissa son pied nu entre ses chevilles, et le les lui fit décroiser gentiment en lui susurrant ce qu'il prit pour un encouragement :

« Je veux te voir, Matty... Écarte-les bien pour moi. Tu es si beau quand tu prends ton pied. Et tu me fais confiance, non ? »

« Bien sûr Mello ! »

« Alors, vas-y. Regarde ta queue, elle n'en peut plus... On dirait qu'elle va exploser ! »

Et le blond avait raison. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était déjà soulagé une fois au réveil, comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois, et une fois à midi, ce qui était un peu plus rare, son gland avait pris une teinte presque violacée, et son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il avait besoin d'être touché. Il aurait aimé que Mello le caresse, mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Ils n'étaient qu'amis ! Et le blond avait toujours eu des idées bizarres... Comme la fois où il avait voulu voir ce que ça faisait de pincer les tétons d'une des autres pensionnaires de la Wammy's, ordonnant à Matt de la tenir pendant qu'il expérimentait. Il n'était pas allé plus loin, mais avait depuis des envies de plus en plus étranges. Et celle-ci n'était que la plus récente qu'il s'était décidé à tester, non ?

Mello écarta un peu les jambes et sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa table de nuit, la déballant et se mettant à la lécher comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée, et comme il le faisait souvent en fait. Mais ce n'était que depuis ces derniers mois que cette vision excitait autant Matt. Son corps grandissait, et ses hormones étaient devenues de plus en plus dures à contrôler. Voyant la façon dont Matt fixait sa langue, le blond se mit à la faire glisser le long des carrés de chocolat avec ostentation, le faisant profiter au maximum de la vue en souriant.

« Mello... »

Matt avait enfin saisi son sexe et faisait monter et descendre lentement sa main serrée autour, son pouce jouant avec son gland. Il se mit aussi à se caresser le torse et à pincer un téton qui durcit instantanément en sentant sa honte laisser place au plaisir. Et le regard du blond sur son corps l'électrisait.

« Je veux te voir, Mello... Montre-moi ton corps ! »

Le blond sourit et finit sa tablette avant de se lécher longuement les doigts. Le regard de Matt devenait fiévreux et son propre membre palpitait douloureusement entre ses cuisses. Mais non. Il voulait jouer. Il enleva lentement son t-shirt et ouvrit sa ceinture et son pantalon, se contentant de tirer sur l'élastique de son boxer pour laisser voir à son ami la naissance de son sexe.

« Plus ! » gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Non. Je veux que tu t'accroupisses maintenant. »

Matt fit ce qu'il voulait, écartant les jambes aux maximums en prenant appui contre le mur qui longeait le lit.

« Enfonce-toi trois doigts. »

« Fais-le toi même, Mello... »

Le rouquin haletait, mais il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il voulait voir et sentir ce garçon qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Il fouilla dans le tiroir d'où il avait pris le chocolat et en sortit un énorme gode qui fit frémir Matt. C'était un cadeau de L... Et il avait adoré l'utiliser. Il le prit en bouche, gémissant de manières appuyées pour exciter son ami encore plus. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres et ondulait des hanches dans le vide tout en se branlant et se caressant les bourses.

« Mello... »

Le blond se pencha et appuya l'extrémité du gode contre l'anneau de chair qui palpitait doucement entre les fesses de Matt.

« Empale-toi dessus. »

Il voulut protester, mais une main sur son épaule le força à obtempérer et il se sentit douloureusement écarté. Lorsqu'il fut pratiquement complètement en lui, Mello l'alluma, le faisant vibrer au maximum. Il se rassit contre le mur, admirant le spectacle et frottant légèrement son sexe à travers son pantalon. Matt avait mal. Mais en même temps les vibrations du gode lui procuraient des sensations bien meilleures que ses propres doigts ne lui en avaient jamais donné.

« Mello... Je... je vais... Mello ! »

Et Matt se libéra en criant son nom, se laissant aller en plusieurs longs jets puissants qui dégoulinèrent sur son torse et ses cuisses.

« Tellement sexy... » murmura le blond.

Il lui tendit une serviette pour s'essuyer quand il eut repris son souffle puis le congédia.

« Tu peux y aller Matt. Merci. C'était... très agréable. »

Le visage de son ami se décomposa. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui jeter le gode qu'il venait de sortir de lui et ramassant ses vêtements. Il ne remit que son pantalon et se dirigea vers la sortie, les larmes aux yeux et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il voulait mourir.

Lorsque sa main effleura la poignée de la porte, il sentit un corps le presser contre le bois dur et un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment cru que tu allais t'en tirer à si bon compte, petit pervers ? »

Il ne trouva rien à lui répondre, trop heureux d'enfin sentir les mains de Mello sur sa peau. Le contact le fit frissonner. Le blond lui arracha son pantalon et se guida en lui, le faisant se cambre contre la porte, ses mains cherchant désespérément à s'accrocher à quelque chose tandis que ses ongles raclaient contre la surface lisse.

« Ah ! Mello ! Aaaah ! »

« Crie pour moi Matt... Crie plus fort ! »

Et d'un coup de rein bien ajusté, il toucha sa prostate, lui tapant le front sur le bois par la même occasion. Mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il comptait bien s'en servir pour faire hurler son innocent ami si dévergondé.

« Mello ! »

Il sentit les mains de Matt lui empoigner les hanches pour le faire venir plus loin en lui, et accéléra encore le rythme. Seulement les jambes du rouquin se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Il l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et le dirigea vers le bureau sans sortir de son antre brulant, le faisant s'allonger dessus, le visage écrasé sur ses notes. Il le souleva par le bassin et le tint légèrement surélevé pour continuer à taper contre le noeud de nerfs qui se trouvait niché à sa portée, le faisant crier de plaisir. Le sexe de Matt râpait contre les papiers, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Il aimait sentir Mello en lui, même s'il lui faisait aussi mal. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu s'imaginer dans ses fantasmes lors de ses jeux solitaires.

« Aaaah... Mello... Je vais bientôt... jouir... encore... J'peux plus... »

« Serre les dents ! »

Et le blond se laissa tomber en arrière sur la chaise en le tenant par les cuisses, le faisant s'empaler encore plus profondément. Cette position lui permettait d'attraper le membre tendu de son amant, et il se mit à le caresser frénétiquement, lui mordant l'épaule pour retenir ses propres gémissements tandis que Matt prenait appui sur le bureau pour continuer à soulever et laisser retomber son corps sur la verge de Mello.

« Vais... jouir Mello... »

« Vas-y ! »

Et il le sentit se libérer, le fourreau de muscles se contractant autour de son sexe enfoncé au plus loin dans le corps tremblant de son amant. Il déchargea presque au même moment, criant :

« Mail ! Ah, Mail ! »

Matt s'était raidi, mais ne dit rien. Le blond le fit se relever brusquement avant de le faire se rassoir sur ses genoux, face à lui, en retournant dans son corps brulant. Il voulait continuer à le sentir l'enserrer. Il colla sa bouche à celle de son amant et lui donna enfin leur premier baiser, le sentant fondre entre ses bras tandis qu'il l'étreignait à l'étouffer. Il couvrit ensuite son cou et son torse de baisers légers tout en murmurant des paroles que lui-même n'était pas sur de comprendre, mais son ami l'interrompit :

« Mihael, je sais. »

« Moi aussi. »

C'était leur façon à eux de se dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une façon peu franche, voire même totalement hypocrite. Mais elle leur convenait parfaitement. Il finit par se lever en le tenant dans ses bras, Matt enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et alla jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent. Mello s'éloigna un peu pour admirer son visage aux joues rougies, aux lèvres légèrement gonflées et aux yeux brillants comme il ne les avait jamais vus. Les iris de son amant jouaient entre le bleu et le vert, d'une teinte assez foncée. Il adorait cette couleur indéfinissable. Il savait que ses propres yeux devaient être plus bleus que jamais, et était heureux que ce soit grâce à Matt. Celui-ci se mit à onduler des hanches sous lui, ses mains accrochées au creux de ses reins le guidant avec délicatesse.

« Encore... »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Matt. »

Finit, leurs véritables prénoms, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Mais avoir entendu Mello dire son nom en jouissant, même si cela devait rester l'unique fois de toute sa vie, suffisait à le combler de bonheur. Et il avait adoré prononcer le sien. Mihael. Ça ressemblait à un nom d'ange... Les mouvements amples des hanches de son amant le sortir de sa rêverie, et il s'accrocha à lui.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Review please !


	3. Questions et réponses

Death Lovers 3.

Mello se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée seul, et se redressa brusquement. Il se souvenait à peine de s'être endormi et sa peau le tirait désagréablement suite au mauvais traitement que lui avait infligé Matt avec l'eau de javel diluée. Il avait trouvé ça assez extrême, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient, et il ne s'étonnait donc plus vraiment. Il entendait son cruel amant jouer dans la pièce d'à côté et se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement, utilisant ses mains pour se laver, et s'enduisit ensuite de crème hydrante pour soulager sa peau irritée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre Matt et finit par son sexe, le branlant lentement pour faire pénétrer la crème en soupirant. C'était très agréable.

Il rejoignit ensuite Matt au salon sans s'habiller et le trouva affalé dans le fauteuil, torse nu, et son pantalon ouvert dévoilant son pubis, fumant une cigarette. Il leva les yeux un instant avant de replonger dans son jeu vidéo en rougissant légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Mello. Il vint s'assoir sur lui, repliant les genoux sous son corps, et lécha rapidement ses doigts pour lubrifier son intimité. Il attrapa ensuite le sexe de Matt et le sortit de son pantalon. Celui-ci s'était heureusement durci pendant que Mello se préparait à le recevoir et il s'empala lentement dessus, gémissant en haletant et se pencha pour prendre appui sur la table basse. Il le trouvait toujours trop gros. Il regarda ensuite par dessus son épaule :

« Ça va, tu vois l'écran comme ça ? »

« ... »

Matt avait le regard braqué sur son sexe qui disparaissait entre les fesses de son amant et se mordait violemment la lèvre.

« Hého ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu arrives à voir la télé ? »

« Oui oui. »

Et le rouquin reporta son attention sur son jeu. Mello vit avec plaisir l'avatar de Matt commencer à se prendre des murs, tomber en bas des échafaudages et rater ses cibles tandis qu'il montait et descendait son bassin de plus en plus vite sur la verge tendue de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, l'avatar resta coincé dans un coin et ne bougea plus. Matt semblait essayer de retenir ses gémissements, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau. Brusquement, deux mains l'attrapèrent sous les genoux, l'obligeant à les décoincer et se redresser, et il se retrouva soulever par les cuisses tandis que le rouquin le faisait aller et venir violemment sur son sexe, lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs.

« Matt ! Aaah ! Oui ! Encore ! »

Le rouquin le fit soudainement basculer et il se retrouva étalé sur la table basse, les restes de repas et les canettes tombant au sol et son amant lui mordit la nuque. Il voulut se redresser sur les coudes, mais une main lui attrapa la tête et la garda plaquée contre la vitre froide de la table, l'empêchant de bouger, tandis que de l'autre Matt le maintenait en continuant à s'enfoncer en lui brutalement. Visiblement, il lui en voulait toujours. Et, comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Matt se pencha près de son oreille sans cesser ses coups de boutoir, et susurra :

« Dis-moi, Mello, tu l'as sucé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de demander ça maintenant ? »

Se redressant, le rouquin lui envoya un coup plus puissant contre sa prostate, le faisant crier.

« Réponds ! »

« Oui, oui, je l'ai sucé ! Ah ! Continue ! »

Matt ne semblait de toute façon pas près d'arrêter.

« Et t'as avalé ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu l'as baisé combien de temps ? »

« Lon... longtemps ! »

« Combien ? » hurla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

« Plus... plus d'une heure... »

« Il a dût beaucoup jouir alors, non ? »

« Nnn... Non ! Je... je l'en ai empêché ! »

« Évidemment... Toujours aussi cruel, hein, Mello ? »

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant d'agripper le bord de la table en gémissant, s'agitant pour rendre les vas et vient en lui plus rapide.

« Et tu la repris après ? »

« Ou... oui ! »

« Combien de fois ? »

« Une... une fois... »

« Tu l'as baisé que deux fois ? Pas plus ? »

« Non... Il... était parti ce matin... »

Matt ricana :

« C'est pas cool de se réveiller tout seul, hein Mello ? »

« Non... du tout... »

Matt se redressa et reprit sa cigarette en arrêtant de bouger, tirant la dernière bouffée qu'il restait. Il la savoura et baissa les yeux sur le dos de Mello.

« Désolé, pas de cendrier. »

C'était un mensonge flagrant, mais il s'en moquait, et l'écrasa contre l'omoplate droite de Mello, le faisant hurler. Il jeta ensuite le mégot sur la table et vint lécher la brulure.

« Voilà, ça te fera un petit souvenir comme ça, salope... »

« T'es complètement taré Matt bordel ! Ça fait mal ! »

« C'est fait pour, idiot. Puis, comme ça, on est deux à avoir un grain ! »

Et il se mit à rire en reprenant ses vas et vient, sortant entièrement son sexe avant de pénétrer à nouveau le fourreau étroit de son amant, le faisant crier en tapant contre sa prostate. Il sentit l'orgasme monter doucement et prévint Mello :

« Si tu veux jouir, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

« Lâche ma tête alors, crétin ! »

Il la relâcha donc et Mello se redressa sur les coudes en jurant.

« Laisse-moi me retourner. »

« Pfff... T'es chiant Mello ! »

Mais il sortit de son intimité et recula, le laissant se mettre sur le dos tout seul. Puis il le prit par la taille et retourna en lui d'une poussée tandis que Mello s'agrippait à sa nuque en se collant contre lui.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Beaucoup, les assiettes me faisaient mal. »

« Ah. »

Mello se mit à onduler des hanches, et Matt le serra contre lui, reprenant lentement ses mouvements. Toute sa colère était retombée et, comme d'habitude, il était en train de pardonner à son ami. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps, et toute une journée étaie un véritable record pour lui. Il se sentait las, et se laissa glisser au sol avec Mello dans les bras, lui laissant toute l'initiative pour la suite. Celui-ci lui sourit et prit appui sur ses genoux pour monter et descendre sur tout la longueur de son sexe, souriant avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu sais, hein, Matt ? »

« Oui... Je sais... »

Mello l'aimait. C'était l'essentiel, non ? Non... Il voulait plus. Il le voulait rien que pour lui. Et il regrettait les années passées à la Wammy's, quand il était le seul et unique amant de Mello. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas été le premier. L avait eu cet honneur... Mais il avait été le second, et le seul pendant si longtemps que quand Mello l'avait abandonné il n'avait d'abord pas pu y croire. Ensuite était venue la colère. Puis la rage. Et Near qui n'avait fait que l'utiliser... Il aurait dû le violer et le tuer. Mais non, il n'avait rien fait, se contentant de guetter un signe et de rester fidèle à l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand il l'avait retrouvé, ç'avait été étrange. Doux. Tendre. Tellement différent de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il lui avait pardonné, instantanément.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

« À rien. »

« Ne mens pas, t'es en train de débander et j'ai l'impression de baiser une statue. Au moins Near... »

« Ta gueule ! »

Et il se mit à l'étrangler, savourant son visage qui bleuissait. Mello ne se débattait même pas, mais il sentit son intimité se resserrer agréablement autour de sa queue, et augmenta un peu la pression. Le blond ferma les yeux, et continua à s'empaler sur lui, le faisant gémir. Il finit par desserrer sa prise, le laissant reprendre son souffle, puis recommença. C'était bon. Il réussit à gérer la pression, le laissant respirer tout en continuant de l'étrangler. Son amant avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier, laissant échapper de petits bruits rauques. Il prit une de ses fesses de sa main libre, et l'aida à monter et descendre sur son sexe en allant plus vite et plus fort. Mello prit le sien en main et se branla rapidement, les ongles de l'autre s'enfonçant dans sa nuque et son regard bleu électrique rivé au sien. Ils jouir en même temps, et il libéra sa gorge. Mello se laissa tomber contre son torse en respirant difficilement.

« Putain... »

Au moins Matt était sûr qu'il avait aimé désormais !

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis il tendit le bras pour prendre une cigarette et l'alluma. Il aspira une bouffée avec plaisir et caressa distraitement les cheveux de son amant.

« Tu comptes le revoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Je sais. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et Mello se redressa pour pouvoir lécher doucement ses lèvres, prenant tout son temps avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amant, qui finit par l'enlacer et l'attirer à lui en le dévorant littéralement. Il aimait les flammes qui consumait Matt depuis toujours, il se sentait bien, perdu dans toute cette fougue et s'abandonna dans ses bras, le laissant diriger leur baiser avec passion.

« Allez, viens, on va se coucher. »

« Mais t'as dormi toute la journée ! »

« J'ai pas dit qu'on allait dormir, gros malin... »

Matt se leva d'un bon pour suivre Mello, et, à peine arriver dans la chambre, le fit chuter sur le lit en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, le couvrant de baisers.

« J'ai pas dit qu'on allait s'envoyer en l'air non plus ! »

« Mais... »

« J'ai mal au cul, Matt... »

« Ah... Moi pas ! »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire et embrassa son amant, l'attrapant par les fesses pour le faire remonter jusqu'à son sexe, voulant déjà le pénétrer, mais reçut un méchant coup de dents.

« Mello... » gronda-t-il.

Matt détestait quand il se montrait trop brusque. Enfin, quand il le faisait sans raison. Soupirant, le blond tendit le bras pour attraper le lubrifiant et s'en tartina généreusement avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité serrée du rouquin qui gémit. Il le prépara rapidement et le fit rouler sur le dos. Il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses tout en l'embrassant et se guida en lui. Les ongles de Matt s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, ouvrant sa brulure, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il voulait se sentir enserrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'en avait plus eu l'occasion depuis des semaines, et la seule nuit qu'ils avaient eue pour eux depuis, il n'avait fait que s'engueuler. Alors il décida de prendre son temps, comme il l'avait fait avec Near. À la seule différence qu'il laissa son ami jouir. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de venir aussi et de mettre un terme à ses coups de boutoir qui le déchiraient presque.

« Mello... Jouis... S'il te plait. »

« Déjà ? » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Enfin oui ! »

Mais il voulait le faire venir avec lui, une dernière fois. Il se remit à taper fort contre sa prostate, branlant son sexe qui réussissait avec peine à bander encore. Matt comprit, et soupira.

« Mello... J'en peux plus moi ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis recouvert de sperme ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Le blond attrapa le drap et frotta rapidement le ventre et le torse de son amant avant de déclarer d'une voix toute à fait sincère malgré sa mauvaise foi évidente :

« Où ça ? Moi je vois rien ! »

Matt lui pinça violemment un téton, mais ce geste l'excita encore plus. Il sortit de son antre chaud et le retourna, l'attirant à lui en l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes, se renfonçant en lui d'un mouvement brusque et prenant son sexe en main pour continuer à le torturer. Il savait que le faire jouir à nouveau prendrait un peu de temps, mais ils avaient toute la nuit, non ?

« Aaaah... Mello ! Arrête... Tu me fais mal... »

Ajustant ses coups de reins, il le fit crier à nouveau :

« Et maintenant, t'as encore mal ? »

« Non... Mais Melloooo! »

Il ne l'écouta plus, se redressant sans lâcher le membre gonflé de son ami, et attrapa sa hanche pour amener ses fesses claquer contre son bas ventre. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes supplémentaires, les gémissements de Matt redevinrent des cris et il se libéra. Mello sentit les contractions autour de son sexe et jouit aussi, l'attirant à lui une dernière fois en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

« Matt... Tu sais... » lui chuchota-t-il en s'écroulant sur lui.

« Oui, je sais. Et toi ? »

« Hin hin. »

Le blond avait à peine la force d'acquiescer et souhaitait rester allonger sur le corps tremblant du rouquin, mais Matt le délogea d'un coup de coude et il roula à côté de lui. Les draps étaient humides et sales.

« Faudrait prendre une douche et changer les draps... », murmura-t-il.

« Tu t'en charges Mello, moi je bouge plus, tu m'as tué... »

« J'ai pas la force Matt... Va chercher la javel ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Matt se laissa attirer dans ses bras.

« On s'occupera de la javel et des draps demain, Mello. Moi j'suis bien. »

« Mouais... »

Il sourit en lui embrassant le cou et réussit à attraper la couverture entre ses orteils. Elle avait heureusement été plus ou moins épargnée et il s'en servit pour les couvrir, sentant Matt se pelotonner contre lui. Mello aimait reprendre de temps en temps le dessus au lit. C'était le seul endroit où il se laissait dominer ainsi. Et seulement avec Matt. Il n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre pour se laisser faire de toute façon. Sauf avec L... Mais ça n'avait pas été de la confiance, juste le désir d'un petit garçon pas si innocent qui découvrait le plaisir en forçant un peu la main et se laissant guider par son ainé qu'il adulait littéralement. Il sentit le rouquin frotter ses fesses contre son bas ventre, cherchant sa chaleur et sourit . Oui, il savait. Plus que tout. Et il s'endormit instantanément, épuisé, et heureux pour le deuxième soir de suite. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'était pas le reste du temps, mais là, il l'était particulièrement.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, Mello se garait devant le siège du SPK au Japon, et sortit son gsm. Il avait réussi à se fournir un numéro privé, et était presque sûr que ce serait Near qui décrocherait. Il le composa donc et retint son souffle. Si le gars par qui il l'avait eu l'avait roulé, il y aurait de la cervelle de flic sur les murs de sa cave. Puis il se voyait mal sonner au vu et au su de tous pour demander à voir Near.

« Oui ? » fit une petite voix au bout du fil et il relâcha sa respiration.

« C'est moi. Descends. »

Et il raccrocha, espérant que le gosse viendrait. Et sans personne. Il commençait à s'attendre à se faire embarquer par une troupe d'élite quand, enfin, Near apparut, en pantoufle et portant toujours son éternel pyjama blanc. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à deux mètres de Mello, toujours sur sa moto.

« Tu montes ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, heureux qu'il soit descendu seul.

« C'était ma première fois, et tu me l'as volée ! Tu m'as pris comme une brute... »

Mello se renfrogna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été extrêmement doux, au contraire ! Bon, il l'avait frappé avant. Ok, il l'avait empêché de jouir pendant un long moment, mais il ne lui avait pas fait mal en le prenant ! Si... ?

« Near... Allez, grimpe. On va aller prendre un chocolat chaud quelque part. »

« Non ! Je. ne. veux. pas. aller. avec. toi ! »

Sa façon de marteler chaque mot eut le don d'énerver le blond. S'il avait eut eu la voiture de Matt au lieu de sa moto, il l'aurait jeté dans le coffre !

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Near... On va juste aller discuter quelque part. Je doute que tes collègues apprécient de me voir entrer dans leur précieux Q.G, hein ? »

« Tu sais bien que je déteste sortir ! »

« On ira à l'intérieur alors ! » ricana-t-il.

« Mello ! Tu m'as très bien compris ! »

« Ouais ouais... On a qu'à retourner au même hôtel, et je commanderai ce que tu veux au room service, ok ? »

« Non... »

Mais Mello vit sa résolution vaciller. Son visage n'avait encore trahi aucune de ses émotions, même lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait volé sa virginité, mais là... Le masque se craquelait. Descendant de sa moto, il lui fourra son casque entre les mains et le poussa vers elle. Docilement, Near l'enfourcha et mit le casque avant de s'accrocher à la taille du blond qui venait de s'y réinstaller, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il avait réussi ! Il pourrait garder Near pour lui toute la nuit... Et pas de promesse faite à Matt qui lui attirerait des problèmes le lendemain... Le paradis !

Il démarra en faisant rugir son moteur, et sentit avec délice son passager se presser encore plus contre lui.

À peine arriver dans la chambre, Near alla s'assoir sur le lit, mais laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

« Tu veux quoi ? Chocolat ? Café ? Thé ? »

« Ce que tu veux... » murmura-t-il en fixant le sol.

Mello ouvrir le minibar et en sortit toutes les tablettes de chocolat qu'il contenait et les mignonnettes d'alcool. Il tendit une de Whisky à Near ainsi qu'une des tablettes et prit celle de Vodka pour lui. Il aurait préféré de la Tequila, mais n'en avait encore jamais trouvé. Le plus jeune soupira.

« T'as dit ce que je voulais ! Puis, comme ça, personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

Near ouvrit la bouteille miniature et la vida en faisant la grimace. Le blond lui en passa une autre qu'il but tout aussi vite.

« T'essayes de te souler ou quoi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, gardant toujours les yeux baissés et son attitude commençait à énerver Mello. Il rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et s'assit en face de lui.

« Vas-y, raconte. C'est l'enquête sur Kira qui te cause du souci ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te dévoiler des infos, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil Mello ! »

« Tu m'énerves. Je te demande ce que TOI tu as, j'me fous bien de ce psychopathe pour l'instant. C'est Near qui m'intéresse ce soir. »

« Mmh. »

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Near finit par relever la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux, bleus électriques, de Mello.

« C'est juste que... depuis qu'on a fait "ça"... »

« Baisé, tu veux dire. »

« Si tu veux. Donc, depuis qu'on a baisé, comme tu dis, je... j'ai dû mal à me concentrer. Je suis tout le temps nerveux et j'ai plus de mal à contrôler mes émotions. »

« Et après combien de temps as-tu remarqué ce... changement ? »

« Quelques jours après... Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser et je bande tout le temps. C'est très gênant. Mello, efface ce sourire tout de suite ! Si tu te moques de moi, je m'en vais ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi... »

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses, posant la main sur son entrejambe qu'il sentit déjà dur.

« Ah oui... Je vois... »

Il fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer de son rival et prit son sexe en main, le branlant doucement.

« C'est à ça que tu penses au lieu de coincer Kira ? »

« Oui... » soupira Near, la mine dépitée.

« Je connais le remède. Mais il faut y avoir recours très, très souvent... »

« M'en fiche ! Je ferai tout ce que tu diras, mais aide moi ! »

Near qui lui demandait de l'aide... C'était bien trop beau ! Et sa naïveté le faisait sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux... Oh oui... Continue... »

« Tu t'es beaucoup masturbé pendant ces deux semaines ? »

« Tous les jours... »

« Combien de fois par jour ? »

« Deux... Parfois trois... »

Near avait fermé les yeux, et laissait sa tête pendre contre son épaule, se mettant à gémir doucement. Mello prit alors son sexe en bouche sans le quitter des yeux, et le vit froncer les sourcils en haletant.

« Mello... »

Il continua à le branler et malaxa ses bourses doucement, le regardant serrer les draps entre ses mains. Near rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et se libéra en un cri, manquant l'étouffer. Mais Mello réussit à avaler sans haut les coeurs, et le lécha pour le nettoyer. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger et se coucha entre ses jambes, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. Il découvrit alors son torse bleui des coups qu'il lui avait donnés et se mordit la lèvre, retenant un cri. Ils avaient viré au mauve jaunâtre, mais avaient l'air encore extrêmement douloureux. Il savait que son propre visage affichait aussi toujours les traces de la colère de Matt.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Un peu... »

Il se mit à embrasser les bleus, les léchant en faisant rire Near, et remonta dans son cou, avant d'aller jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis de se saisir de ses lèvres, sortant son propre sexe et lui faisant écarter les jambes. Il lécha rapidement ses doigts pour se lubrifier et introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de Near avant de le remplacer presque tout de suite par son membre gonflé de désir, faisant crier son rival.

« Pardon, pardon... »

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était bien trop bon, et il fit onduler lentement ses hanches, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mouvement tout en continuant à l'embrasser, sa main prenant son sexe délaissé et le branlant, le faisant durcir à nouveau. Les cris de douleur de son jeune amant se changèrent rapidement en gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il se débattait avec la tirette du haut en cuir de Mello, réussissant à l'ouvrir et faisant courir avidement ses doigts sur sa peau, se collant à lui et s'accrochant à son dos. Il essayait de se montrer le plus doux possible, mais c'était extrêmement difficile.

« Mello... Plus fort. »

Il fut ravi de la demande de Near et se redressa sur ses avant-bras, se mettant à le pilonner rapidement, mordillant son cou en même temps. Il guida la main de Near vers son sexe pour qu'il se caresse lui-même, mais il refusa.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui... Ah... C'est déjà... bien assez bon... Aaah ! »

Mello sentit ses ongles se planter en lui, et sourit. Il continua ainsi longtemps, appréciant les gémissements de Near, et celui-ci finit par jouir sur son ventre, criant son nom en se cambrant. Le blond le suivit rapidement, et se laissa ensuite rouler sur le dos, à côté de son rival. Il ramena à lui à l'aide de son pied la tablette de chocolat que le gamin n'avait pas mangé et la dévora avidement. Devant les grands yeux gris qui le suppliaient, il donna une partie à Near qui le remercia avant de suçoter longuement les carrés, lui donnant envie de lui fourrer sa queue en bouche à la place du chocolat. Il était sur le point de céder lorsque son gsm sonna et il fouilla dans le lit où il l'avait perdu.

« Ouais ? »

« Mello... J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui... »

« Matt. J'suis occupé là, tu vois. »

« Ah. T'es avec lui ? »

« Ouais. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Near qui venait de se pelotonner contre lui et soupira.

« Désolé... C'est juste qu'on avait plus eu l'occasion de se voir seul à seul depuis que... enfin, je voulais juste... Tu me manques, Mello ! »

« Je sais bien, Matt. Mais on se voit tout les jours ! »

« Je sais... Mais c'est pas pareil. Puis je déteste te savoir avec lui ! Tu l'as vu souvent ? »

« Non. C'est la première fois depuis ta crise. »

« Ma crise... » répéta tristement son amant.

« C'est bon Matt, ne commence pas. »

« Pardon. Amusez-vous bien, tu sais où me trouver si t'as besoin de moi. »

« Ouais. Ciao. »

Et il raccrocha rageusement. Matt lui manquait aussi affreusement, mais ils avaient dormi dans leur planque avec les autres tous les jours, et ils n'avaient donc pas pu être seuls. Bien sûr, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, mais devaient sans cesse rester loin l'un de l'autre. Un matin, il y avait quelques mois, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, heureux et souriant, mais avait entendu des rires et avait découvert deux de ses hommes de main qui se tordaient en les regardant. Il avait donc dû repousser violemment Matt qui était tombé à terre en criant. Après ça, ils avaient dû redoubler de vigilance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de faiblesse devant ses hommes, et ça le désolait. S'il avait eu vingt ans de plus et une réputation solidement établie, tout le monde se serait moqué qu'il baise avec Matt... Mais il n'était encore qu'un gamin, et il se ferait descendre en flèche s'il se laissait aller avec lui.

« Mello... J'ai froid... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à foutre ? Remets tes fringues si tu te les gèles, crétin ! »

« Mello ! »

Les yeux gris s'emplirent de larmes. Toute la gentillesse de son rival avait à nouveau disparu. Il était redevenu ce monstre d'égoïsme que Near détestait tant. Le plus jeune se rassit, essayant d'attirer le blond à lui, mais se fit repousser par une main ferme.

« Et puis merde, tu me fais chier, barre-toi ! Appelle tes nounous et dégage ! »

« Mais... »

Un coup de pied l'envoya rouler en bas du lit. Ses larmes lui échappèrent tandis qu'il remontait difficilement sur le matelas, à quatre pattes, avant de s'assoir comme il en avait l'habitude.

« J't'ai dit de te barrer Near ! Faut que je rentre. Matt... »

Sa voix se brisa et il ne termina pas sa phrase, serrant les poings en se retournant.

« Matt t'attend ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Pourquoi tu es avec moi alors, Mello ? »

« Si tu ne la fermes pas, je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne passer ses nerfs et se venger de toi, Near. J'te préviens, ne joue pas au con. »

« Pourquoi se venger de moi ? C'est toi qui le trompes ! » s'écria le gamin, tremblant de rage. « C'est sur toi qu'il devrait passer ses nerfs d'abord ! »

« Quelle logique... T'as perdu ton sens de l'observation ou t'es juste devenu aveugle ? Je pense qu'il s'est déjà assez défoulé sur moi... »

« Oh... C'est lui qui a fait ça à ton visage ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois que je me laisse frapper comme ça, sans réagir ? »

« Oui. Si c'est lui, je suis sûr que tu te laisses faire. Déjà, à la Wammy's, je t'entendais crier dans ta chambre la... »

Le coup qu'il reçut l'envoya se taper la tête contre le montant du lit. Il se frotta la tempe et la mâchoire, maudissant les blonds égocentriques et impulsifs.

« Ferme-la, Near. »

Alors il la ferma, venant se coller au corps chaud de Mello, se frottant contre lui et lui caressant doucement la nuque, le faisant presque ronronner. Le blond finit par se retourner et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu te voir Near... Je... Matt... »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non ! »

C'était un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui avouer. Near n'était pas un véritable ami, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'oublie.

« Et moi, tu m'aimes ? »

Le blond ricana :

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, gamin ! »

« J'suis sûr que tu mens. »

« Tu m'fais chier, Near. »

« Toi aussi, Mello. »

Mais il se tut. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir reçu d'autre coup pour ce qu'il venait d'oser demander, et par la même, de prétendre. Bien sûr que non, Mello ne l'aimait pas ! Mais il avait répondu de la même façon à la question sur Matt... Est-ce qu'il les aimait tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'il aimait juste Matt ? Near n'en savait rien. Il ne les avait plus vu ensemble depuis la Wammy's, et à cette époque, Matt laissait déjà diriger toute sa vie par Mello. Excepté la nuit. Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre le blond ! Mais le rouquin aussi faisait beaucoup de bruit... Near n'avait étrangement jamais cherché à comprendre. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il était heureux de l'innocence qu'il avait cultivée le plus longtemps possible. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu dormir... Bien plus facile de fermer l'oeil en pensant qu'ils se disputaient plutôt que de se retrouver à imaginer leur corps emmêlé, leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre et... Il préféra arrêter là. Il se sentait déjà à nouveau durcir. Mello allait le sentir, forcément...

Et la main du blond se refermer sur son sexe.

« À quoi tu penses, p'tit pervers ? »

« À rien. »

« Réponds ! »

La torsion que Mello venait d'imprimer à son membre lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, et il répondit en geignant :

« A toi et Matt à l'orphelinat ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! »

« Ça t'excitait, hein ? »

« Non ! Ah ! Je ne savais même pas ce que vous faisiez ! »

« Quel dommage... Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu serais venu te glisser dans ma chambre la nuit, hein Near ? »

« Surement... Mais lâche-moi ! »

Son sexe fut enfin libéré, complètement ramolli par ce mauvais traitement. .

« Maintenant ta gueule Near. Tu me fatigues. »

« Je t'emmerde Mello ! Toi, tes cheveux blonds, tes putains d'yeux bleus et ton connard de clebs qui te bat quand personne ne regarde ! Tu me fais pitié ! »

Mello resta une seconde bouche bée. Jamais Near ne s'était énervé contre personne. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et lui hurla :

« Et toi alors, tu t'es regardé ? Blanc de partout, et complètement vide ! J'en ai marre de ta gueule de lobotomisés ! »

Et il attrapa Near par la taille, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, et s'enfonçant en lui sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Y a que quand j'te baise que tu te colores enfin un peu, albinos à la con ! »

Les joues du gamin rougissaient effectivement et les larmes lui emplissaient les yeux. Seulement, il se mordait les lèvres, retenant ses cris, ce qui ne fit qu'enrager Mello encore plus, se redressant et remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, se servant d'eux pour le pénétrer à chaque fois plus profondément. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer, et Near hurla.

« C'est pas trop tôt... J'ai failli croire que je baisais un mort bordel ! »

« Mello... arrête... »

Mais le blond n'arrêtait jamais ce genre de chose. Il appréciait trop sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait enfin sur ce rival qui lui avait pourri l'existence bien trop longtemps. Il le baisa violemment et longuement, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir tandis que Near pleurait, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Il finit par jouir en gémissant, et se laissa retomber sur lui. Puis, il se leva et s'habilla.

« Je me tire. Matt m'attend. »

« Ramène-moi alors ! »

« Non ! Démerde-toi tout seul, t'es plus un bébé Near ! »

« Mais... »

« Tu me fais chier... »

Le visage si triste et couvert de larme de son rival lui brisait le coeur. D'où était-il devenu si sensible tout à coup ? Il venait de le prendre de force, et, là, il cédait pour presque rien.

« Allez, viens ! »

Et le blond lui tendit la main, grimaçant un semblant de sourire en se maudissant intérieurement de lui céder aussi facilement.

Near remit rapidement son pyjama et prit sa main, grimaçant en se levant. Il le reconduisit ensuite au SPK et rentra retrouver Matt, légèrement honteux de cette nouvelle trahison. L'accueil que son amant lui réserva fut d'ailleurs assez étrange.

Fin du chapitre trois.

Et voilà ! Deux chapitres coup sur coup, si c'est pas merveilleux ça !

Une petite review pour me remercier s'il vous plait ?

Promis, la semaine prochaine, voire avant, je publierai le nouveau chapitre de "Rédemption" et celui de "Aller au bout de ses rêves". N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer par mp celui que vous préféreriez avoir en premier ! Et le troisième de "Death Lovers" étant pratiquement entièrement écrit, il ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus !

Bonne soirée/journée !


	4. Tequila, cannelle, sexe et torture

Tequila, cannelle, sexe et torture.

Souvenirs

_« Fais-moi ce que tu lui as fait. »_

_« Je lui ai fait mal... »_

_« Je m'en fous. Fais-le, c'est tout. »_

_« Matt... »_

_« Quoi ? Je suis plus assez bien pour ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Mihael ? Tu veux que je te supplie peut-être ? »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un s'en serve contre toi ? Ou tu as peur de ce que tu étais, là bas, à l'orphelinat, quand il n'y avait que moi qui te faisais jouir, hein, Mihael ? »_

_« Ta gueule ! »_

_« Je préférai tellement dire ce nom-là... Mais je me contenterai de Mello. Alors, donne-le-moi ! »_

_« Tu fais chier ! »_

_Mais le blond le fit quand même basculer, glissant sa main sous sa tête pour qu'elle ne heurte pas le sol de plein fouet. Il l'embrassa, mais se fit mordre._

_« Tu pues la pomme ! »_

_« Tu m'excuseras, mais y a plus de javel ! »_

_« J'te déteste ! »_

_« Je sais... »_

Présent.

Cette soirée avait vraiment été étrange pour le blond, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait obéi à Matt, et avait reproduit les gestes qu'il avait eus pour Near. Seulement il ne lui avait pas fait mal, ce qui l'avait fait tiquer. Mais Mello avait su calmer ses craintes. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, tout simplement ! Une semaine était passée depuis cette drôle de demande et il n'avait toujours pas revu son rival. Le blond était seul dans le lit, et il détestait ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se réveiller sans personne à ses côtés ? Heureusement, il pouvait entendre Matt jouer sur sa maudite console dans le salon. Il se leva en s'enroulant dans le drap et partit le rejoindre, heureux de pouvoir passer la journée dans ses bras. Seulement, en arrivant dans le salon, il sentit son sang bouillir. Télévision allumée, manette vibrant au sol, bouteilles éparpillées, cendrier débordant... Mais pas de Matt ! Où pouvait-il bien être, ce crétin ? Lui qui détestait sortir, il le plantait là, comme ça, sans raison, dès le réveil ? Il voulut donner un coup de pied dans la console, mais se ravisa et opta pour la manette, elle coutait moins cher, et était bien plus solide. Rien que de repenser à la fois où il avait balancé une PlayStation par la fenêtre, il se mit à frissonner. Jamais Matt n'avait été aussi en colère, il lui avait même fait peur ! Il passa donc ses nerfs sur la manette vibrante, tapant du bout des orteils et arrivant à se faire mal. Il jura tout bas en se les frottant et alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Il attrapa le reste de la tablette de chocolat dont Matt avait étonnamment réussi à détourner son attention la veille, et se mit à la lécher pensivement. Une idée faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit torturé. Dès que son jaloux d'amant allait rentrer, il la mettrait en action, et le guérirait pour toujours de cette possessivité soudaine et plus qu'ennuyante ! Sur cette sage décision, il croqua dans sa tablette en souriant.

oOo

Peu après sa victoire, Mello attrapa son gsm et appela son rival.

« Near ? Je viens te chercher dans 45 minutes. »

« Pardon ? Et pour quoi faire ? »

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te prendre ? »

Les mots employés mirent Matt mal à l'aise, mais il avait accepté, et ne pouvait donc plus reculer.

oOo

Near se demandait ce qui prenait à Mello. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'emmenait chez lui, mais que c'était sa planque personnelle, et qu'il ne servirait donc à rien de venir essayer de l'arrêter là par la suite, il n'y serait plus après cette nuit. Near était resté perplexe, mais était quand même monté sur la moto de son rival après avoir mis son casque. Il avait froid, et se colla plus près de lui, serrant sa prise autour de la taille de Mello. Celui-ci tourna la tête et lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route en accélérant. Near ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir où ils allaient, et ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver tenter plus tard.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, il se força à regarder le moins possible autour de lui et s'engouffra rapidement dans le hall d'entrée, suivant Mello. Quand celui-ci le fit entrer dans l'appartement, Near enleva ses chaussures avant d'aller au salon, et se figea. Matt était là, assis dans le canapé en écoutant de la musique, et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ce soir risque d'être un peu spécial ! » lui annonça le blond joyeusement.

« Mello... »

« T'en fais pas ! Ça va être super, allez, va t'assoir près de Matt, je vais chercher à boire pendant que vous refaites connaissance ! »

Et il disparut dans la cuisine, les laissant seuls.

« Salut Near. »

« Salut. »

Il alla s'assoir, mais resta le plus loin possible de Matt. Il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout le tour que prenait la situation, et se retenait de ne pas partir en courant.

« Désolé pour... ça. Mello a souvent de drôles de fantasmes. »

« De... fantasmes ? »

« Ouais... »

Near le vit rougir, et déglutit difficilement. Il commençait même à avoir un peu peur. Mais Mello revint avec des bières et une bouteille de tequila, coupant court à toutes tentatives de fuite. Il en prit une, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, et regarda Mello s'installer sur un coussin à leur pied, souriant en buvant une longue gorgée. Near l'imita donc, suivit de Matt. Il détestait la bière, mais se dit qu'être soul vaudrait sûrement mieux vu le regard brulant que lui lança le blond.

« Peu avoir plus fort ? » demanda-t-il, bien décidé à finir complètement bourré avant que Mello ne le force à faire quelque chose d'aussi tordu que lui. Matt se leva pour aller chercher des verres à shot et revint, les remplissant rapidement avec l'alcool blanc et lui en tendit un. Near s'apprêtait à le boire lorsque Mello lui présenta un doigt couvert de sel.

« C'est meilleur avec. »

Il haussa les épaules, puis le lécha, regardant le blond lui sourire. Il vida ensuite son verre d'un trait en fermant les yeux. Le liquide lui brula la gorge, mais lui fit du bien. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Mello, agenouiller devant lui, tenant une rondelle de citron entre ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer, son rival l'attira à lui et il mordit dans le citron, aspirant doucement le jus sur. Il grimaça en s'éloignant et Mello rit en retirant la rondelle, puis but son propre verre. Matt lui rendit la pareille, mais le blond lui enleva le citron avec ses doigts avant de l'embrasser. Near détourna les yeux et se resservit un autre verre en rougissant. Il le but sans sel, et sans citron, et se resservit aussi tôt.

« N'essaye pas de te souler Near ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux Mello ! »

Matt lui prit la bouteille des mains et but directement au goulot, se forçant visiblement.

« Matt ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'écria le blond en lui arrachant la bouteille, aspergeant son menton et son torse au passage.

« Et voilà, t'es trempé maintenant ! »

Mais Near se pencha vers lui, léchant son cou du bout de la langue. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, et la tête lui tournait un peu. Il tira sur le col après avoir léché toute la tequila à sa portée, et essaya de lécher son torse. Mello le fit reculer, et il crut qu'il allait s'en prendre une.

« Enlève le Matt, tu vois bien qu'il veut te nettoyer, sois pas malpoli ! »

« Malpoli mon cul oui ! » cracha Matt, fusillant du regard Near qui se recroquevilla.

« Allez Matt, c'est bien toi qui parlais des fantasmes de Mello... »

« Putain ! Vous me faites chier ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! »

Mais il obéit, enlevant son pull rayé en soupirant. Near leva les yeux timidement vers lui, l'énervant un peu plus.

« C'est bon, vas-y si t'en as envie. »

Il se pencha donc sur son torse, l'attirant à lui par la taille et passa une jambe dans son dos, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il releva brusquement la tête, l'air dépité, et se tourna vers Mello.

« À plus ! » geignit-il.

Le blond se mit à rire et versa un peu d'alcool sur le torse de son ami qui se mit à protester :

« Non, mais ça va ! T'es complètement jeté ! »

« Sans blague, on n'était pas au courant ! »

Ce fut au tour de Near de pouffer avant d'aspirer l'alcool avidement, léchant consciencieusement sa peau et descendant jusqu'à un téton qui se durcit sous sa langue. Matt sentit Mello détacher sa ceinture et dégrafer son pantalon tandis que le plus jeune s'éloignait pour s'allonger dans le canapé. Near prit appui sur ses coudes et se mit à lécher son ventre, tournant autour de son nombril pendant que son amant libérait son sexe, émettant un petit ricanement en le trouvant dressé.

« Je savais que ça te plairait, Matt ! »

Il grogna en baissant les yeux vers lui, le regardant méchamment. Mais le blond se contenta de lui sourire avant de verser de l'alcool sur son ventre. Celui-ci coula jusqu'entre ses cuisses et il s'écria :

« Je t'interdis d'en verser sur ma queue Mello, j'te préviens ! »

Son ami se mit à rire et prit une gorgée de tequila qu'il garda en bouche.

« Nan ! Nan, Mello, oublie ça tout de suite ! »

Mais le blond prit quand même son sexe en bouche et Matt serra les dents, persuadé que l'alcool allait le bruler. Mais rien ne vint, et à part la délicieuse sensation de sa queue entourée de liquide aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. Il soupira, et attrapa Mello par la nuque pour s'enfoncer plus loin, mais celui-ci bloqua ses hanches et prit tout son temps, le faisant gémir. Near entra sa langue à ce moment dans son nombril et se mit à jouer avec. Matt lui caressa la nuque en fermant les yeux, appréciant ce qu'ils lui faisaient tous les deux. Il sentit le plus jeune descendre vers son sexe et rouvrit les yeux lorsque Mello recracha sa queue et avala ce qu'il restait de tequila dans sa bouche.

« Oh non, vous n'allez quand même pas... Oh bordel de merde... »

Les deux garçons qui léchaient son sexe se mirent à rire en levant les yeux vers lui et il se sentit rougir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, les voir s'occuper ainsi de sa queue l'excitait beaucoup trop. Il jura entre ses dents lorsque Near prit son sexe en bouche tandis que Mello en léchait la base avant de passer à ses bourses et se mit à gémir.

« Arrêtez ! Je vais jouir ! »

« Mais on attend que ça nous. » Susurra Mello en se redressant, venant embrasser ses lèvres et les mordiller tout en caressant le dos de Near sous sa chemise.

« Near... Ah... Arrête s'il te plait ! »

Le gosse secoua la tête tout en continuant à pomper son sexe et il sentit l'orgasme monter.

« Near... »

Mello le fit reculer, mais trop tard, et son visage enfantin fut éclaboussé de sperme. Il se releva, visiblement choqué, avant d'éclater de rire, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants. Mello se joignit à lui et lui lécha la joue.

« Vous êtes complètement malade... » soupira Matt en les regardant.

Le blond continua à le lécher et Matt lui tendit son pull, faute de mieux sous la main, pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer, mais Near le refusa, préférant laisser son rival le nettoyer en riant.

« C'est pas vrai... » murmura le rouquin en frottant son ventre.

Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas trop jaloux en voyant son amant lécher le gosse, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant s'amuser autant. Quand Mello eut enfin fini, il se rinça la bouche avec la tequila avant de se tourner vers Matt, lui déclarant :

« Ton sperme goûte la cannelle ce soir ! »

« Mais bien sûr... »

« Si si ! Moi aussi je l'ai gouté en me léchant les lèvres ! »

Il prit la bouteille des mains de Mello et but longuement, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui allait forcément suivre, et continuant à les traiter intérieurement de fous furieux.

Le blond se mit à déshabiller Near en l'embrassant et Matt découvrir des bleus jaunit sur le torse du plus jeune. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

« Il tape fort, hein ? »

Near baissa les yeux tendit que Mello le regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air mauvais.

« Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! » dit sentencieusement le rouquin en cherchant ses cigarettes. Il s'apprêtait à en allumer une quand il reçut un coup de coude dans le tibia.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je sors... Pfff... »

Il remonta son pantalon et voulut passer son pull avant de se souvenir que celui-ci était recouvert de sa semence, et soupira. Il attrapa la veste rouge de Mello qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit sur la terrasse en l'enfilant. Il vit avec plaisir son amant entrainer Near à sa suite dans sa chambre en allumant la lumière, se souvenant d'une de ses règles qui était de ne pas rester seul sans lui. Cette petite attention le fit sourire et il s'adossa à la rambarde de pierre en les regardant.

Near déshabillait Mello après l'avoir fait assoir au bord du lit et le blond lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit rougir. Leur rival s'agenouilla ensuite entre ses cuisses et prit son sexe en bouche. La première pique de jalousie de la soirée lui perça le coeur comme un poignard devant l'expression de plaisir de son amant tandis que le plus jeune le suçait avec ferveur. Il grinça des dents en tirant sur sa cigarette et la finit en quelques bouffées avant de la jeter dans le vide. Il rentra ensuite dans la chambre en refermant la porte-fenêtre et se débarrassa du manteau et de son pantalon.

« Suffis Near, on passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! »

Le gosse releva la tête, l'air tout à coup complètement paniqué, ce qui le fit rire.

Les deux amants s'assirent face à face et entrecroisèrent leurs jambes. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se concerter, mais semblaient parfaitement savoir ce qu'ils voulaient, faisant se sentir le plus jeune presque de trop. Mais Matt prit gentiment Near par la taille et le fit assoir entre eux. Il le souleva délicatement par les hanches et Mello guida le sexe de son ami dans l'intimité dûment préparée de son rival. Celui-ci se crispa, et attrapa les genoux du blond, plantant ses ongles profondément dans sa chair. Mello l'embrassa dans la nuque tandis que le rouquin frottait son nez contre le sien. Lorsque Near fut enfin complètement empalé, il commença à se détendre. Son rival laissa ses mains courir sur son torse et son ventre, couvrant son cou de baisers tandis que Matt l'embrassait avec tendresse et glissa une main dans son dos pour caresser les abdos de son premier amant. Mello releva les yeux et vit ceux de Matt le regarder avec amour. Near finit par glisser ses mains autour de la nuque du rouquin et ondula légèrement des hanches. Le blond le prit alors par la taille et le fit monter avant de le relâcher sur le membre tendu de son ami. Near gémit fortement, cachant son visage dans le cou de Matt, mais Mello ne se laissa pas attendrir et continua ainsi quelques minutes avant de passer le relais à son ami qui le suréleva tandis que le blond prenait son propre sexe et l'enduisait de lubrifiant. Il appuya ensuite contre l'anneau de muscle de Near déjà occupé. Celui-ci se crispa, mais ne protesta pas.

« Ça va aller, Near. » Chuchota Matt en le laissant glissé sur le gland gonflé de désir de son amant. Les sensations pour lui comme pour Mello étaient exquises et totalement nouvelles. Ils pouvaient tous deux sentir la dureté de l'autre et les contractions du chaud fourreau du plus jeune qui essayait de se dérober à cette double intrusion en geignant et s'agitant.

« Calme-toi, j'y suis presque. » Murmura le blond, et, à son plus grand étonnement, Near l'écouta, tournant la tête pour essayer de happer ses lèvres. Il sourit et l'aida, se penchant par dessus son épaule pour les lécher du bout de la langue. Matt profita de la gorge offerte à sa portée pour la mordiller et lécher la peau qu'il avait rougie en la suçotant. Mello fut enfin entré jusqu'à la garde et ne bougea plus, lui comme Matt attendant le signal du garçon pour reprendre. De longues minutes passèrent, Near haletant entre eux, une main sur la cuisse de Mello et l'autre accrochée à l'épaule du rouquin, comme s'il cherchait à rester légèrement surélever sur les sexes qui l'écartelaient douloureusement. La souffrance ne s'atténuait pas, et il remerciait silencieusement ses amants de se montrer si patients. Il avait à peine fini de formuler sa pensée qu'il sentit les mains de Mello appuyé sur ses cuisses.

« Near, on en peut plus, laisse-nous te faire l'amour. »

Le garçon se raidit en entendant ce terme et même Matt releva la tête, le fusillant du regard. Le blond l'attira par la nuque et l'embrassa par-dessus l'épaule de Near tout en remuant légèrement des hanches. Son amant fit de même, arrachant de petits cris au garçon coincé entre eux. Mais, très vite, l'un des sexes en lui toucha sa prostate, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

« Encore ! » pallia-t-il, faisant sourire ses ainés qui se mirent à bouger en cadence, s'enfonçant en lui l'un après l'autre de sorte qu'il soit constamment rempli. Il attira Matt à lui, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne et mordant ses lèvres. Mello passa un bras autour de sa taille et caressa doucement son sexe délaissé, le faisant frémir. Il planta ses dents dans l'épaule délicate lorsqu'une décharge de plaisir se fit plus forte. Le sexe de Matt frottait contre le sien à chaque mouvement, et il trouvait ça délicieux, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à ça plus tôt. Se décollant brusquement du rouquin quand Mello empoigna franchement son sexe et le branla d'un mouvement rapide, Near se cambra en arrière, laissant sa tête pendre et reposer sur la clavicule du blond, s'accrochant au dos de son vis-à-vis.

« Ca vous plait ? » susurra Mello, et deux oui soupirer parfaitement en coeur le firent rire.

Matt continuait de soutenir le corps de Near pour leur permettre d'aller et venir chacun à leur tour à l'intérieur de l'intimité si serrée du garçon, et Mello souleva un genou pour l'aider à supporter son poids. Le rouquin se mit à couvrir le cou et le haut du torse du plus jeune de baisers sans quitter son premier amant des yeux, lui souriant. Le blond se lécha les lèvres en le regardant, lui rendant son sourire et retenant ses gémissements comme il pouvait. Accélérant le mouvement de son poignet et celui de ses hanches, il sentit avec ravissement Matt faire de même et, au bout d'un moment, ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans le corps de Near d'un même mouvement, l'écartelant encore plus. Mais celui-ci semblait apprécié énormément, même s'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il redressa la tête et la nicha à nouveau dans le cou de Matt, attrapant la peau tendre entre ses dents et jouant avec. De sa main libre, Mello attira son ami encore plus près et son menton s'appuya sur l'épaule du plus jeune, permettant au blond d'embrasser ses lèvres et de les lécher.

« Aaaah... Matt...Ah ! Mello ! Encore ! Plus fort ! »

La demande les surprit tous deux, mais il ne tardèrent pas à obtempérer, le rouquin le soulevant encore un peu plus tandis qu'ils le pénétraient violemment, le faisant crier de plaisir. La douleur était toujours un peu présente, mais elle ne faisait plus qu'exacerber les sensations que Near ressentait, tandis que le frottement de leurs deux glands donnait à Matt et Mello des frissons d'extase.

« Vais.. Vais jouir ! » gémit le plus jeune, s'accrochant au corps du rouquin en tremblant.

« Vas-y. » répondirent ses deux amants en même temps, cognant en lui encore plus fort tandis que le blond faisait monter et descendre sa main sur le sexe gonflé entre son ami et son rival. Celui-ci se libéra en se tendant de tout ses muscles, criant presque, et les contractions de son étroit fourreau firent venir les deux garçons en même temps. Ils mordirent chacun une épaule en fermant les yeux, ondulant une dernière fois des hanches pour faire durer leur orgasme, puis Matt laissa retomber le corps de Near entre eux, épuisé de l'avoir soutenu tout du long. Le plus jeune eut un hoquet, les deux sexes toujours en lui, et encore fort durs, mais se détendit très vite. Mello les fit ensuite basculer sur le côté et ils décroisèrent leurs jambes en s'allongeant, sortant tous les deux à regret de Near en soupirant. Le plus jeune ne savait plus où il était, ni qui il était, l'esprit tout embrumé par l'orgasme étonnant qu'il venait d'avoir. Matt et Mello se pressèrent contre lui en le couvrant de la couverture et échangèrent un baiser langoureux au-dessus de leur jeune amant, la main du blond jouant dans les cheveux du rouquin. Puis ils se recouchèrent en enserrant Near dans leur bras, et entrelacèrent leurs doigts avec les siens.

Ils étaient tous comblés, et s'endormirent instantanément, le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Matt se réveilla en sursaut. Il crevait de chaud. En baissant les yeux, il tomba sur deux têtes. Deux ? Les souvenirs revinrent et c'est en insultant Mello de tous les noms qu'il chassa les deux garçons qui avaient pris son torse comme oreiller. Il alla s'assoir au pied du lit et se demanda vraiment ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour avoir accepté une chose pareille ! Oui, ç'avait été très bon, oui ça lui avait beaucoup plu, oui, il aurait bien recommencé, mais non ! il n'était pas du tout fier de lui. Et il préférait avoir Mello rien que pour lui de toute façon...

_C'est exactement ce qu'à dû se dire Near pendant que tu le baisais !_

_Raaaaah ! Ta gueule ! Voix de la raison de mes deux, dors ! C'est pas une heure pour venir me faire chier !_

Sur cet échange plus qu'habituel avec sa conscience, il se leva pour remettre son jeans et aller se chercher une cigarette. Il se rendit donc au salon en trainant des pieds, et arracha le store qui empêchait la lune d'éclairer la pièce. Il n'avait aucune envie d'allumer une lampe qui allait l'éblouir, mais à peine le store tombait-il à terre avec un bruit tintant qu'il regretta son geste. Le soleil aussi pourrait entrer désormais... Il se maudit intérieurement et fouilla dans le canapé. Mello lui avait interdit de fumer à l'intérieur pendant tout le temps où Near resterait. Et, le pire, c'est qu'il avait obéi...

_Je suis désespérant..._

Il finit par trouver ses cigarettes et retourna dans la chambre. Prenant appui sur le mur, il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit le Zippo que Mello lui avait offert.

_Traitre !_

Il alluma sa cigarette et tira une première bouffée. Seulement, alors qu'il la savourait, les yeux fermés, un coussin s'écrasa sur son visage.

_Connard !_

Il ouvrit donc la porte de la terrasse et sortit dans le froid.

_Fils de pute !_

Et c'est en sautillant et se frottant les bras qu'il continua sa cigarette. Après avoir jeté le mégot dans le vide, il rentra et tomba sur Near, grelotant, pelotonner dans les bras de Mello qui souriait en dormant.

_Mais comme c'est mignon ! Vas-y avoir de la bouillie d'albinos au p'tit déj, je le sens bien là..._

Il ressortit donc en râlant après avoir pris un pull propre et s'assit sur le rebord en pierre de la petite terrasse. S'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, il mit les écouteurs de son iPod qui n'avait heureusement pas quitté son jeans malgré le cinéma de la veille... Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Near n'avait pas eu de mal à se laisser déshabiller et avait été si empressé...

_Surement parce qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool ! Une bière et quelques dés à coudre de Tequila, il devait être fait ! _

Il savait qu'il se mentait, Near n'avait même pas fini sa bière. Et à moins de faire une hypersensibilité à l'alcool, il devait avoir toute sa tête la veille lorsqu'il avait encouragé Matt à se laisser aller.

_Qu'est-ce que Mello à bien put te promettre pour que tu acceptes de faire ça, hein ? Putain de blond manipulateur à la con !_

Il commençait à sérieusement s'énerver tout en se débattant avec les noeuds de ses écouteurs, ce qui le força à les retirer le temps de les démêler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fini par céder, et se sentait vraiment lâche, même s'il avait résisté le plus longtemps possible, c'est-à-dire toute une après-midi, ce qui n'était pas si mal vu ce que le blond lui avait fait subir pour lui arracher ce maudit « oui » qu'il avait fini par crier comme un possédé.

_Alors quoi ? T'avais peur que Mello te jette si tu n'acceptais pas de baiser avec son nouveau joujou ?_

Seulement Mello ne lui avait **jamais** demandé de coucher avec qui que ce soit ! Ce n'était pas son genre... Ce gars baisait énormément, tout le temps à vrai dire, et avec presque n'importe qui, du moment que corps et visage soient à son goût. Mais malgré son esprit plus que pervers, jamais il n'avait demandé à Matt de faire quelque chose de semblable.

_Peut-être parce que c'est toi le joujou maintenant, et Near son véritable amant ?_

_Ta gueule !_

Il remit enfin ses écouteurs et tomba sur la pire chanson qu'il aurait pu trouver.

_**I hate everything about you,**_

_**So why do I love you ?**_

Il tira rageusement sur sa cigarette et se brula les doigts.

_Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu accepter un truc pareil bordel de merde ?_

Mais il se souvenait très bien de comment Mello l'avait fait céder...

L'après-midi précédente :

Matt fermait à peine la porte qu'une tornade blonde lui avait sautée dessus, le plaquant au mur, et toute son envie de se plonger dans le dernier jeu vidéo qu'il était sorti acheter à grande peine lui avait passée. Il s'était laissé entrainer dans la chambre, déshabiller et caresser en soupirant. Mello l'avait allongé et il avisa le dernier tiroir de leur commode qui était ouvert. Son amant avait sorti ses jouets... Il s'était quand même laissé faire, et son ami lui avait passé les menottes de cuir en souriant, attachant fermement ses poignets au lit. Lorsqu'il lui avait mis les deux harnais et attaché le cou et les chevilles, il n'avait que levé les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas tellement être entravé ainsi, les cuisses repliées et écartées, mais n'avait rien dit. Quand Mello lui avait passé un anneau autour du sexe qu'il avait préalablement longuement sucé pour le faire bander, il n'avait rien dit non plus. Puis quand son pervers d'amant lui en avait passé un plus petit autour de ses bourses, il n'avait que haussé un sourcil. Il avait émis un grognement en le voyant lubrifié le gode que L lui avait si gentiment offert au temps de la Wammy's, mais s'était détendu pour éviter de souffrir. Il n'avait pas pu retenir un gémissement quand Mello l'avait préparé. Par contre, il avait ouvert de grands yeux après que le blond l'ait embrassé avec passion et lui avait dit plus que demandé :

« J'aimerais beaucoup invité Near, et qu'on le prenne tous les deux... »

Il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague. Puis, devant l'air plus que sérieux de son amant, il avait tiré sur les menottes en s'agitant.

« Non ! C'est hors de question Mello ! Maintenant, détache-moi tout de suite, finit de jouer, crétin ! »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça... » lui avait susurré son ami, et il lui avait violemment enfoncé le gode, le faisant crier. Mello avait fait quelque va-et-vient avec, puis l'avait allumé en le coinçant contre sa prostate, le faisant gémir.

« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir un peu, Mail... »

Et il était parti dans le salon, le laissant attaché et parcouru de frisson de plaisir incontrôlable. Matt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas jouir à cause des anneaux et s'était mis à crier. Mello était donc revenu, et l'avait embrassé en caressant son sexe lentement, du bout des doigts.

« Déjà, changé d'avis mon amour ? »

Matt s'était raidi. Jamais le blond ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom quelques minutes avant, et maintenant il l'appelait son amour ? Matt savait que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour le faire céder, mais elle était diablement agréable. Il avait rompu le baiser en reculant la tête comme il pouvait malgré ses entraves et s'était repris.

« Non ! Jamais ! Mais tu vas me détacher tout de suite ou je te jure que... »

Il n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase, Mello lui ayant glissé une barre en bois entre les dents et attachée celle-ci à l'aide des cordes en cuir qui allait avec. Matt s'en voulut de ne pas avoir brulé toutes ces choses dès le premier jour où son tordu d'amant les avait achetés, comme il en avait eu envie. Il avait tout de suite su en les voyant qu'il allait en souffrir, même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il avait aussi eut certain de ses meilleurs orgasmes grâce à eux, que s'ait été lui ou Mello qui était livré aux fantasmes de l'autre, totalement soumis et sans défense.

« Bon, très bien, je te laisse alors ! »

Et son ami était sorti en ricanant de la chambre sous le regard noir de Matt qui se démenait furieusement. Il avait essayé d'expulser le gode de son corps, mais Mello l'avait coincé avec d'autres liens, et il s'était retrouvé à gémir, seul, et se tortillant dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper à tout se plaisir qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Son sexe était rapidement devenu extrêmement douloureux, et il avait eu beau le regarder, la vision troublée par les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir, les anneaux l'empêchaient de jouir.

Mello était revenu le voir régulièrement, lui reposant la question et lui promettant le meilleur orgasme de sa vie s'il acceptait, mais Matt était demeuré inflexible, secouant la tête à chaque fois. Le blond aurait pu perdre patience, et finir par remplacer le gode par son propre sexe pour le prendre violemment et le faire jouir comme Matt l'espérait de tout son coeur (et, accessoirement, de toute sa queue), mais non. Mello savait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience quand il désirait réellement quelque chose. Le temps s'était écoulé, affreusement lent, tandis qu'il entendait son amant rire devant la télé, dans la pièce d'à côté, et que lui avait de plus en plus de peine à retenir ses gémissements.

Le blond était revenu pour la quatrième fois, quelques dizaines de minutes seulement après sa dernière tentative d'arracher un hochement de tête positif à sa victime.

« Tu commences à me faire chier Matty... Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es attaché ! Dis-moi oui... »

Matt s'était contenté de lui lancer son regard le plus noir et avait détourné fièrement la tête.

« Allez Matty... Ça va être délicieux... Il a un de ces culs ! Mmmmh... Si serré... »

Mello s'était assis près de lui et s'était penché, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant le visage de sa victime tandis qu'il lui susurrait ses arguments dans le creux de l'oreille, caressant distraitement son torse et jouant avec les boutons de chair durcie.

« Ses lèvres... Si douce... Comme sa peau. Une vraie peau de bébé. Ne me dis pas que ses grands yeux gris ne t'ont jamais fait envie, hein Matty ? »

« Mmmghmmmg ! »

« Et sa queue... Délicieuse ! Tu voulais que je te fasse ce que je lui avais fait, hein, Matty ? Pourquoi tu ne le lui ferais pas toi même ? Je suis sûr que quand tu te branlais en criant mon nom à la Wammy's, tu pensais aussi parfois à lui... »

« Mmmmm ! »

« C'est un oui ou un non ça ? »

Matt avait secoué frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Jamais il n'avait fantasmé sur Near ! Bien sûr, il se demandait ce que Mello lui trouvait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de lui !

« Bon, très bien. Je vais te laisser attaché comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus une seule larme pour pleurer, p'tit con ! »

« Grrrrrr ! »

« Oh ! Tu grognes ! Comme c'est mignoooon ! Allez, à demain ! »

Tout le corps de Matt s'était tendu. Il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça jusqu'au lendemain quand même, si ? Non, il n'oserait pas...

« Changé d'avis peut-être ? »

Il avait à nouveau secoué la tête. Non, il ne céderait pas. Même si son sexe devait devenir noir et tombé. Mello lui avait plaqué un baiser sur les lèvres malgré la barre de bois, puis s'était levé en lui faisant un petit signe de la main voulant dire au revoir et était parti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait ensuite entendu celle de l'entrée claquer et s'était mis à hurler.

Lorsque, longtemps après, il avait entendu les clés dans la serrure, il s'était remis à pleurer. Le gode lui faisait mal, et il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir. Son sexe était toujours dur, mais uniquement à cause des anneaux, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait débandé. Mello était entré dans la chambre en souriant, et s'était assis près de lui avant de lui caresser le visage.

« Ne pleure pas Matty... Il te suffit de me dire oui. »

Il avait détourné les yeux en sanglotant. Son « ami » lui avait pincé un téton, le faisant crier, puis était descendu entre ses cuisses. Il lui avait retiré le gode et Matt avait soupiré de soulagement.

« Oh... Il te faisait mal ? »

Il avait hoché la tête doucement. Mello s'était allongé contre lui et avait déposé sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Tu sais que je pourrais m'endormir comme ça ? Je suis toujours tellement bien quand tu es près de moi... Pas toi ? »

« Mmmmgmmm ! »

« Oui, pas là, je suppose... Mais le reste du temps, tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? »

Matt avait baissé les yeux vers ceux, bleus marines, de son amant. Il avait à nouveau hoché positivement la tête avant de gémir doucement. Il voulait que Mello lui enlève au moins cette maudite barre.

« D'accord, mais tu me promets de ne pas te mettre à hurler, hein ? »

Il avait acquiescé et le blond lui avait enlevé le bâillon. Il avait fait jouer sa mâchoire qui était horriblement douloureuse.

« Mello, t'es mort. Je vais te tuer en t'enfonçant ce putain de gode jusqu'à ce qu'il te ressorte par la bouche, connard. » Avait-il dit posément.

« Matty, Matty... Pourquoi dis-tu des choses si méchantes ? Tu m'aurais dit oui tout de suite, tu n'aurais absolument pas souffert ! »

« Tu rêves Mello ! Jamais je n'accepterais un truc pareil ! »

« Ne commence pas à gueuler, ou je te le remets ! »

« Tu m'fais chier... »

« Je sais mon amour... »

« M'appelle... »

Mais les lèvres de Mello sur les siennes l'avaient fait taire. Il le mordit violemment et avait reçu une gifle en retour. Le blond se tenait la lèvre, le fusillant du regard.

« Détache-moi. Et cours ! Je vais te fourrer mon flingue dans le cul et te vider mon chargeur dans les entrailles, salaud ! »

« Matt... »

Mello était passé entre ses cuisses en souriant et avait pris son sexe en main, le branlant lentement.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Sûrement pas ! "

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis non, crétin ? »

« Tout... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, Matty ? »

« Parce que là, t'abuses ! Non, non Mello, ne fait pas ça... Aaaah ! »

Son tortionnaire venait de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe douloureux et il se cambra.

« Tu vas me supplier d'aller le chercher, Matty... »

« Jamais ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Mello avait aspiré son sexe et le masturbait tout en le pompant. C'était bien trop bon, et il allait jouir. Non, rectification, il voulait jouir.

« Mello, enlève-moi ces putains d'anneaux ! Maintenant ! »

« Hinhin. »

« Si ! »

Son bourreau ricana, et tout son sexe vibra dans sa bouche, le faisant gémir. Il continua comme ça pendant de longues minutes puis s'arrêta et remonta sur son torse, posant ses coudes de chaque côté du corps tremblant de Matt et appuyant son menton sur ses mains.

« Alors Matt, tu me dis oui ? »

« Non ! »

« Pas besoin de crier ! »

Le blond s'était redressé et avait lentement ouvert la tirette de son haut en cuir, souriant. Il l'enleva ensuite et délassa son pantalon, se léchant les lèvres.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça Mello... »

« Oh que si... et te voir, comme ça, si excité et sans défense... Mmmmh... Ça me fait bander beaucoup trop fort. J'en ai mal aux couilles et à la queue, c'est vraiment désagréable ! » ricana-t-il.

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud... »

Matt se remit à pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et ne voulait pas céder. Vraiment pas. Mello avait fini de se déshabiller et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses en le soulevant par la taille.

« Mmmmh... Tu es déjà bien élargit, je n'ai plus qu'à me glisser à l'intérieur comme... » Il se guida en lui d'un coup de rein puissant, lui arrachant un cri. « ... ça ! »

« Arrête... »

« Surement pas. »

Il s'était mis à onduler des hanches rapidement, gémissant en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait rapidement trouvé sa prostate et l'avait fait crier encore et encore.

« Tu aimes, hein, Matty ? »

« Oui ! Mais enlève-moi ces trucs bordels ! »

« Non. »

« Juste les anneaux... S'il te plait... »

« Si je te laisse jouir, tu acceptes que je fasse venir Near ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors non, tu les gardes. »

« Mello ! »

« Matt ! » lui répondit-il en riant, se penchant pour lécher son torse couvert de sueur.

Il se redressa et attrapa une de ses chevilles et sa cuisse droite, s'en servant pour cogner en lui de toutes ses forces.

« Allez Matt ! Dis-moi oui ! »

« Oui ! D'accord ! Oui ! »

Mello avait souri, et détaché rapidement les deux anneaux. Matt s'était courbé, et avait joui instantanément en criant. Puis il s'était laissé retomber en gémissant.

« T'es qu'un salaud... »

« Je sais Matt... Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, hein mon amour ? »

Matt n'avait rien répondu, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son bras, seule façon qu'il avait d'un peu se dérober au regard triomphant de son cruel amant. Celui-ci avait continué à aller et venir rudement en lui, gémissant de temps en temps sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait détaché ses chevilles, et son amant enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se pencha ensuite pour détacher ses poignets et glissa ses bras sous le dos du rouquin, l'attirant à lui en cherchant ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi... Finis ce que t'as à faire et laisse-moi tranquille... »

« Matt... Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tranquille... Je tiens bien à trop à toi... »

« T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste surtout ! » lui avait-il craché au visage en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard n'avait plus l'air triomphant. Il avait l'air... triste.

« Je sais Matt... Pardonne-moi. Mais je te promets que ce sera une des meilleures soirées de ta vie ! »

« Ca j'en doute... Attends, tu comptes quand même pas le faire venir ce soir ? »

« Si, bien sûr ! Je vais pas te laisser le temps de changer d'avis mon amour ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors cesse cette putain de comédie ! »

« Tu fais chier Matt ! »

« Termine maintenant, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir avant que cet albinos à la con ne débarque. »

Mello s'était alors brusquement retiré.

« Plus envie. Tu me fais trop chier. »

Il s'était laissé lourdement retomber à côté de lui en soupirant, lui tournant le dos, et Matt s'était redressé pour enlever les menottes qui entouraient toujours ses chevilles avant de passer à celle de ses poignets. Il avait ensuite enlevé le collier et les harnais qui attachait ses cuisses et son torse, pestant contre les blonds pervers et les albinos surdoués et avait prit une cigarette et des allumettes dans le tiroir.

« Ne fume pas quand Near sera là, et si tu ne peux pas te retenir, tu sors sur la terrasse. »

« Tu vas vraiment le faire venir ce soir ? »

« Ouais... »

Matt s'était collé contre son dos en délaissant sa cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui en embrassant sa nuque.

« Alors j'ai quelques règles à établir, si tu permets. »

« Vas-y toujours. »

« Je t'interdis d'être seul avec lui. »

« Ok. »

« Tu ne le suces pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas envie, déjà que tu vas l'embrasser... »

« Il peut me sucer alors ? »

« Mmmh... Ouais, ok. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« 'Sais pas... »

« Je peux le baiser au moins ? »

« Ouais... Sinon tu vas continuer à me faire chier. »

« Exact. »

« Et moi ? »

« Tu dois ! Absolument ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est dé-li-cieux Matt ! »

« C'est toi qui es délicieux... »

« T'es con. »

« Toi aussi Mello. »

Mello avait ensuite frotté ses fesses contre le bas ventre de Matt en soupirant, et celui-ci s'était senti durcir à nouveau. Il avait alors attrapé le lubrifiant et s'était rapidement enduit le sexe avant de se glisser dans son intimité, mordant sa nuque et le faisant gémir. Il avait ensuite pris ses hanches et avait entamé un lent mouvement en lui, frottant contre le centre de son plaisir.

« Branle-toi... »

Mello avait obéi, prenant son membre gonflé en main, et la faisant monter et descendre de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus fort avant de se libérer en criant. Matt l'avait suivi au même moment, enfonçant ses dents plus profondément dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Quand il l'avait lâché, Mello s'était retourné pour le serrer dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou en soupirant d'aise.

« Mello...Ne recommence _jamais _une chose pareille, c'est clair ? »

« Oui oui. »

Et ils étaient restés comme ça un long moment sans rien dire avant que Mello n'appelle Near. Ils s'étaient ensuite douchés et, pendant que le blond allait chercher leur « invité », Matt avait changé les draps et rangé l'appartement en se maudissant d'avoir cédé, même s'il savait avoir fait de son mieux. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout !

Présent.

Matt finit par rentrer après avoir jeté son mégot et attraper Mello par une cheville, le tirant en bas du lit. Son _tendre_ amant cria en se cognant la tête, mais le rouquin lui fit signe de se taire en désignant Near qui dormait toujours, et le traina dans le salon. Il se coucha sur lui, à même le sol froid, et lui écarta les cuisses.

« Putain Matt, mais baise Near au lieu de venir me faire chier ! »

Matt se redressa, déçut.

« Tu préfères que je le prenne lui ? » demanda-t-il en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

« Ouais ! » s'écria Mello en le repoussant durement.

« Ok. »

Il se releva et alla dans la chambre, s'allongeant contre Near et l'attirant à lui, frottant son entrejambe contre ses fesses. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et prit le temps d'en enduire sa queue et embrassa le gosse qui dormait toujours.

« Désolé, mais Mello préfère ! »

Et il le pénétra, le faisant se réveiller en criant.

« Mello ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est que moi... »

« Matt... » soupira Near en se collant à lui.

« Je... je te dérange pas ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Du tout... C'est très agréable, continues. »

Il ricana en entendant Mello croquer rageusement dans son chocolat derrière lui et fit des mouvements de reins plus amples, faisant gémir Near. Il sentit le blond se coucher près de lui et lui embrasser la nuque en lui attrapant hanches.

« Mello, lubrifiant.» Lui rappela-t-il en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il grommela, mais obéit avant de se glisser entre ses fesses et de presser son sexe contre son intimité. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec, le faisant crier :

« Brute ! »

« Tu peux parler... »

Mello se calqua rapidement sur le rythme de son amant, et il lui mordit l'épaule. Near ne disait rien, laissant simplement un gémissement lui échapper de temps en temps. Les sensations qui assaillaient Matt de toute part devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables et il se mit à gémir en attrapant le sexe de Near, qui sursauta. Il se mit à le branler violemment, sentant son propre orgasme monter.

« Matt ! Ralentis ! Je... je vais... Aaaah... jouir... »

« Tant mieux ! Moi aussi... »

« Moi pas ! » s'écria Mello en se redressant sur un coude pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Bein dépêche-toi alors ! »

« Tu fais chier, Matt ! »

Il sentit Near se libérer dans sa main en se cambrant et déchargea en lui au même moment. Seulement Mello ne semblait pas près de les suivre, et il l'attira à lui, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos en sortant de son corps et y retournant rapidement en gémissant.

« Tu permets Near, mais j'aimerais faire crier un peu mon mec là... »

« Je permets ! » ricana Near en se tournant pour les regarder, se redressant et s'appuyant sur son coussin. Matt rougit en détournant la tête. Mello l'avait appelé son mec ? C'était la première fois ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de pousser un cri quand son amant toucha sa prostate et s'agrippa à lui.

« Touché. » Murmura Mello, et il reprit ses coups de reins plus violemment, le faisant hoqueter à chaque fois. Matt pouvait sentir son sexe se durcir à nouveau, et Mello se redressa en le regardant.

« Near, tu veux bien t'occuper de ça pour moi ? »

Le gamin se mit à rire en empoignant le membre tendu du rouquin et fit aller et venir sa main au même rythme que la queue de Mello qui continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'intimité de Matt, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Mello... Vais finir par encore... »

« Vas-y... »

Et il se libéra à nouveau, se tendant et happant les lèvres du blond au passage, les mordant sans le vouloir. Mello finit par jouir aussi quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa retomber sur lui.

« Bouge ! Tu m'écrases ! »

« Ouais ouais... T'es toujours charmant après la baise toi ! »

La remarque fit grogner le roux qui se redressa.

« Bon, tu m'excuseras Near, mais j'ai envie d'une cigarette, et j'ai la flemme d'aller sur la terrasse. »

« Ah, mais ça me dérange pas du tout ! »

Matt donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Mello en se retournant.

« Comme de par hasard ! Tu fais vraiment chier Mello ! Passe-moi mes clopes et du feu. »

Le blond les lui passa en se massant l'épaule.

« Ouais. Je trouve même que je devrais être payé pour faire que ça, tellement je suis doué ! »

Matt alluma sa cigarette en haussant un sourcil tandis que Near pouffait. Ils se collèrent tous les deux au rouquin qui protesta :

« Ah non ! Vous allez encore me donner trop chaud ! Oust ! »

« Mais heu ! » gémit Near sans s'éloigner.

« T'auras qu'à jeter le plus chaud en bas du lit ! » ricana Mello.

« Ouais... Mais ce sera d'office toi alors ! »

Et Matt se mit à rire, Near se retenant difficilement en se tournant pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Je vois... Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! Une vraie mutinerie dans cette piaule ! »

Le rouquin se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa.

« Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu Mello ! »

« Mouais... »

Mais il lui rendit tout de même son baiser et se pelotonna ensuite contre lui. Matt lui passa le mégot de sa cigarette qu'il écrasa en râlant dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit avant de revenir se coller à lui en soupirant. Matt s'endormit rapidement, se sentant beaucoup moins honteux et beaucoup plus heureux. Mello ne lui avait pas menti, ç'avait vraiment été une des plus belles soirées de sa vie !

Fin du quatrième chapitre !

Voilà un très long chapitre, j'avais hésité à le couper en deux, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me montrer trop cruel, mais maintenant pour la suite, il faudra attendre ! Faut que je remplisse à nouveau mon inspiration, j'ai tué trois muses en l'écrivant aussi vite ! Et ma mère qui arrive dans 14 minutes, moi qui n'ait toujours pas dormis, et qui ai bien besoin d'une douche... Je suis morte ! Kyaaaaaa !

Review please, pour un cadavre en sursis !


End file.
